A HighSchool Story
by magicfluffydemon
Summary: AU. Highschool is rough,especialy when you're different from everyone else, which dumps you all together, in an 'interesting'friendship.And as friends start to likelike friends makes things weirder.CHAPTER 17 UP!naruhina tenneji sasusaku shikatema kibaoc
1. Kurenai's Prison

A/N: hey, hope ya'll like this one, it seemed like a pretty good idea... but thats up to you to decide. well'p here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, do own my laptop.

**about mid-year for them at school**

Chapter 1: Kurenai's Prison

"Tenten" the teacher called "TENTEN WAKE-UP!" the teacher slammed her hand down on her desk, causing her to shoot up and scream

"I wasn't asleep! I was thinking!" then her eyes went wide, noticing she just yelled at Kurenai sensei. She gulped'Shit, what is she gonna do to me?' Tenten thought.

"Well, well Tenten,what do ya think you're punishment wil be this time" Kurenai said so calm that it scared the crap out of theeighteen year old girl. "Quess." She commanded.

"Uh..."

"Well if you don't know,I think I may pick the classic, you must know what that is right?"

"Um...uh..."

"Does anyone else know?" The crimson eyed sensei questioned the class."Nobody? Wow your quiet today."

"Err..is it..um... fetching you tea?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"No, wow this class is never this quiet, if nobody answers you'll all join Tenten in her punishment."

"I bet its cleaning up for the stage crew for the academy's school play." This bitchy lookin' girl chimmed.

"Correct Saqouea!"

DLING, DLING BRDLING!

The school bell rang, letting the poor students out of Kurenai's prison.

"Feuf! Thank heavens we're outta there!" Sakura sighed as she ran to catch up with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

"V-very lucky! Tenten, I c-could have sworn Kurenai sensei w-would have eaten you a-alive if you stayed there much l-longer!" Hinata exclaimed, her stutter had lessened when she was around her friends.

"Really, gosh she was all over you today, wonder why?" Ino rang out as her long pony tail bounced from side to side as she quickened her pace to keep up with her friends.

"Man, I dunno, Shikamaru was sleeping too! She just flat out hates me, but I don't know why." Tenten's eyes were looking strait ahead, to somewhere else.

"Hey Tenten, where's detention today?" A loud-mouthed blonde jumped into pace with the girls.

"Oh..um.. I think its at the schools theater. You stuck their too Naruto?" Tenten replied.

"Yup, when am I not?" Naruto joked.

"Hey Hinata, aren't you helping out with the stage crew for the play?" Naruto turned his head to the blue-haired girl as he asked.

"Y-y-ye-yes. I-I could he-help you o-o-ou-out if y-yo-you w-wa-wan-want-wanted." She barely could get the words outas she looked down at her fingers that were being twirled around as she spoke. Blushing lightly.

"That'ed be great! Thanks Hinata-chan, you're really great!" He pulled her into a tight hug as he thanked her. Hinata was now as red as a tomato with blush.

All the other girls looked at each other and giggled.

"They're so cute together!" Sakura whispered to her friends, starting a whispering conversation about their friend and the spikey haired blonde, who hugged Hinata tightly.

"Awww, how cute" Tenten said as she tilted her head to the side, stars in her eyes.

"They should date, aren't they so cute together!" Ino said just a little to loud, letting the two infront of her hear her last remark.

Hinata started blushing even more(if it was possible)Naruto even started to blush.

"That is so cute!"Squelled Sakura, unable to contain herself anymore, she always thought they were so cute together.

"..." Hinata opened her mouth but words couldn't come out. Naruto grinned thenn piped up."Alright, alright, lets head out, we don't wanna be late for detention!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and took off twards the theater.

"I still think they should date!" Ino echoed her latest remark about Hinata and Naruto.

"Ugh!" Tenten and Sakura sighed and headed twards their lockers to pack-up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N:So how'd I do? Sorry that there wasn't much but NaruHina stuff but I promise there'll be more soon! Please R&R!


	2. Meet My OC!

A/N: Hey, here's the 2nd chapter! But just so you know I dont update all to quicky, but i've got some idea of what i want to happen so you've only got to worry about my laptop crashing for the millionth time! oh, and i'll give you a discription of their highschool so i dont have to find out how to describe it in the story:

It is a public highschool

over crowded

filthy looking, dirty floors

weird teachers

creepy guy who says he's a janitor but really is a sexual offender

very segrigated with class like populars, losers, blah blah blah

bullies who are merciless

is that good?

oh yeah Sasuke and Neji aren't popular anymore, these foreign exchange french guys came and Sasuke and Neji became losers and Sakura and Tenten were the only girls who thought one of them were hotter than the new frenchies(no offence french people, it just came to mind when I was doing french homework)alright!

ON WIT DA FIC!

Disclaimer: ...i..dont...own...naruto...XD

Chapter 2: Meet My OC!

"Hey Neji, she was staring at you again." Sasuke smirked at his friend.

"God why?" Neji slammed his locker shut and spun around to glare at Tenten who was packing up her back-pack across the hallway.

"I thought you liked her?"

"Sort of but she isn't gonna know that yet."

"Fine, you deal with her later" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And that staring she does."

"God! Why'd she pick me of all people to have a crush on!"

"Because you do everything with her, would you like some examples?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Well for one you practice pretty much every sport with her, that could be quality time for the two of you love birds."

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha."

"Hn" Sasuke closed his locker and headed for detention.

------------------

'Naruto-kun was so...so...close to me... Is he h-holding my hand?' Hinata was lost deep into thought as Naruto dragged her throughl the crowded hallways of their public school.

"Hey Hinata, where's your locker?" Naruto shattered Hinata's train of thought.

"D-down th-th-that ha-ha-hal-hallway." She pointed with her free hand to the hallway to the right.

"Okay!" He pulled her down the hall, slowing down to let her lead the rest of the way to her locker, still not letting go of her hand. She stopped at her locker and fiddled nervously with the lock.A/N: they have those half sized lockers

"N-Naruto-kun.."

"Yeah?"

"O-oh n-ne-never m-mi-mind."

She stuck her books into her messenger bag and stood up.

"L-lets g-g-go." She and Naruto turned and left.

'Wonder what she wanted to say?' Naruto though.

-----------------

"Hey Sakura, still don't gotta date to the dance?" Ino smirked(A/N:which looked kinda weired. Ino:HEY!)

"Shudup Ino-pig, you still don't gotta a date!" Sakura shot back.

"Both of ya don't got a dates for the dance, so be quiet already!" Tenten growled as she started to pack her pink and brown backpack while she attempted to put on her cotton jacket.

"Neither do you Ten, so don' be talkin'!" Ino snorted.

"Hey Ten why don' ya go over an' talk to Neji, I think he noticed you were STARING!" Sakura teased.

"Huh." Tenten looked over at her friends, looking away from the extremely hot Neji(yes he is EXTREMELY hot.)

"He's GLARING AT YOU!" Ino was fet up with Tenten's short attention span when Neji was around. Tenten looked over at the 'ever so pissed' Neji.

"Eek! He is." Tenten whipped around back to her locker, blushing slightly. She picked up her backpack. and sped off to detention.

"Muahahahahahaha!" Ino and Sakura amused, grabbed their purses and backpacks and followed Tenthen. Who was struggling behind all the people in the hall.

----------------

"How troublesome, Chouji, stop eating and answer me." A very lazy man hit his fat friend in the head."

"What!" Chouji nearly dropped his chips when he yelled.

Shikamaru sighed "Don't you think Kiba and Amaya should go to the dance together, or do you think he should go with Hinata? Geez, this is like the third time I've asked you this question, troublesome."(No, this is not kibahina at all!)

"Probably Hinata." Chouji threw more chips into his mouth.

"What, thats hugely troublesome! Amaya and Kiba are always together, they should go to the dance together."

"Who am I always hangin' out with?" A girl with black hair pulled back into a short pony-tail popped up. This is Amaya, MY OC!(she's liddle peices of me and my friends, Alexis and Tory, and me!)

"Oh God, this is _truely_ troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Awwww, tell me tell me tell me TELL ME!" She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and shook him vigerously.

"TELL ME OR YOU DIE!" Amaya screached, loud enough for the entire world, or hallway, to hear. That was the reason Amaya was a loser. She was way to loud, way to annoying, and cussed way to much.

"Fine." Shikamaru smacked her off his arm. "How troublesome." He muttered the last part lazily, of course. "We were just wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone yet." He closed his eyes and shook his head _' She can even get more troublesome than Ino.'_

"Oh..well..heheh, nobody rilly asked me yet."She put her hands behind her head Naruto style. She was just a little embaressed. "Wait. You guys weren't gonna ask me right?" She opened one eye and tilted her head to the side.

"That would be _way_ too troublesome."

"Feuf! Well hey, ain't you asken the girl with the scary little brothers, the brothers who don't like me,that blonde girl, Temari right?" She twirled around in circles. "'Cause if ya're I'd recomend you do it now Cuz."(yes its Nara Amaya. Shika and Amaya are related.)

"Don't say I'm your cusin out loud, then I'll get dumpster diving duty again, I was finaly getting off that bullying punishment. Troublesome woman."

"Hey, don't talk to me that way or I'll break out Sticky, The One Stick Army!"

"Oh Lord, why'd you name a stick!"

"Because," She pulls out a stick that looks similar to a whip and rubbs it against her cheek."I _love_ him."

"So guys, Amaya, in for detention?" Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru came up to the group of three(yes Chouji just stood there munching)

"Yeah." Shaikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeps!" Amaya sprung around to face Kiba. Then, as usual, she went into her own little happy world and started danceing like hamtaro and singing,"Dee dodododo DO DO dee dodododo DO DO dee dodododo DO DO dee dodododo DO DO" and it basicly goes on like that forever.

"So Kiba, gotta date to the dance?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring the dancing red-head.

"Nobody yet, you taking Ino, or that Temari girl?"

"Ino is so troublesome, hell no.But I might ask Temari "

"Isn't everything troublesome? And whoa." Kiba turned around, clearly annoyed by Amaya's singing and dancing.

"Sheesh, Amaya, shut up."

"Hey I was just waiting for you guys. I ain't skipping to detention alone. Huff!"

"Fine then, lets go, come on Chouji. We aren't waitn' for you all day." Shikamaru stopped walking to wait for his fat friend and set off with the other losers.

---------------------

At detention...

"Alright girls and boys, your teachers told me that for your detention you'll take the load off my stage-crew and help out. Am I correct?" Iruka said happily as he looked at the not-so-happy group of his former students.

"Hn"- Neji and Sasuke

"Hai"- Sakura

"Ugh"-Tenten

"Dang it"-Naruto

"Grr""Bark"- Kiba and Akamaru

"Y-yes si-sir"- Hinata

"Fuck."- Amaya

"Troublesome"- Shikamaru

"Hmph"- Ino

Munch- Chouji

"Okay then! Lets put you kids to work!"

--------------------------

A/N: Hey sorry for the 1st chappy being short!. Hey, please tell me what you think of Amaya. The cussing isn't me. I don't like cussing because of a family thing that happened yesterday with my dad. But anyways,just tell me what you think of so far! Thankx I promise it won't take me so long next time to update, I have a 5 page report due in two days so I've been really stressed out. Sorry. Please reveiw!


	3. Kiss Her!

A/N:Hey, I've been on vacaton, I'm on spring break. When I was typing this from the version I wrote down in my notebook, well it had a TON of revisions, so enjoy my fixed up version, trust me you were blessed with this revized version.J/K

Disclaimer:I don't own the naruto characters... but i twill tomorrow... MUAHAHAHAHA!

Oh and this is** thought**, '_Cheesecake'_

This is **talking**, "Cheesecake."

And these are **innervoices**, **CHEESECAKE**

Hows that for cheesecake use!

Chapter 3: Kiss Her!

Iruka pulled out an extremely long list labeled, TO DO

"Oh God, don't tell me we're doing all of that!" Amaya whispered to Kiba, crossing her arms in discust.

"Alright, just devide these up among yourselves, and thanks again for volunteering to help us here Hinata!" Iruka smiled and handed the list to Shikamaru, who was not all to thrilled by its contents.

_"Wow, this sucks." _

Sakura and Ino walked over to the chairs and broke out their video ipods and homework.

"Sakura, Ino, do you mind helping out?" Iruka asked, pulling the headsets out of their ears. The girls were not thrilled. "It will be easy service hours." Now this on the other hand made the girls shoot up and run over to their group if friends.

"I'm in!" -Sakura

"Heck yeah!" -Ino

"Alright, I take it you kids can take care of deviding up the tasks yourselves. So go ahead and get started, I've got to run a few errands so keep and eye on the students for me. Your seniors, I think you can handle it." Iruka left for his errands.

"Naruto!" This academy student ran up to the younge blonde.

"Oh, hey Konahamaru." Naruto put his hands behind his head and closed his blue eyes.

"Hey, just HEY! Boss why are you at play practice? You're a little to old for this play. And we already have all the parts filled."

"Oh no, I'm not here for your weird play thingie, I'm here for detention, and Iruka sensei said he'd take me back to my house after school scince its gonna storm."

"Oh and I've got another guestion, WHY IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND HANG ONTO THE UCHIHA'S ARM!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, well, she's not my girlfriend." Naruto looked embaressed.

"Then who is boss?"

"Well...I...uh...she's.."Naruto looked franticly around the group of seniors for an excuce to get him outta this one. Ino and Sakura would kill him. Amaya'd feed him to her wolf/husky mix dog. Tenten would use him as target practice for pencil throwing! Gasp, there was only one remaining girl he could turn to, Hinata. '_That'd be way to crule to do to her, she's the only kid nice to me, but, I _need_ somebody to call my girlfriend, just for a few minutes.'_

"Boss, do you even have a girlfriend?"

"Sure I do!"

"Then who is it, or are you not cool enough to have a girlfriend?" Konohamaru smiled slighly.

"Yeah, she's.." '_I'm sorry, I owe you big time for this one.' _ "mygirlfriendishinata."

"Boss, your mummbling."

"mygirlfriendishinata."

"No, I'll take it you're not cool enough to have a girlfriend."

"Its Hinata okay!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide(along with everyone elses eyes), her knee's shot together, and she started trembling. Her heart beat faster and faster beneath her navy t-shirt and tan jacket. She couldn't beleive he picked her. She was happy and sad all at the same time. She was happy he chose her to be his fake girlfriend, but sad knowing that it was only and excuse and it wasn't real.

"Now if you really are boyfriend and girlfriend, lets see you kiss!" Konohamaru said, the sligh look creeping across his face yet again.

"W-what!" Hinata choked on her words, knowing that if she said one more thing, she'd cry, all these different emotions she felt now were to much, especialy when they toyed with her so.

"We don't gotta if we don't want to!" Narut defended.

"Then how do we know you weren;t just lying about this whole thing? Huh?"

"Well...um.."

"Exactly, so kiss, it shouldn't be that hard, you've gotta have kissed millions of thimes before."

Hinata stared at Naruto desprately, trying to search his eyes for some hint of what he was going to do now. He must have noticed the tears in her soft white eyes for he looked back at her with a gentle look that read 'I'm sorry'.

"Yeah Naruto, lets see some good-old make-out secions here!" Sakura jeered.

Naruto stepped over next to Hinata so he could face her."I'm sorry, you can say I lied, You don't have to go through with this." Naruto looked down at her, his eyes clouded with concern.

"N-no, i-its okay. I-I'm o-okay I d-don't want y-you to be c-caught l-lying." Hinata blushed and looked up into his blue eye's. Did he really care about her?

"Come on, we don't got all day!" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto put his arms around her waist, and her his neck. Hinata's heart beat faster. "Hinata" Their lips were so close shse could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Oh hows that for a cliffie! please R&R!


	4. Hello Temari, Hi Kankuro!

A/N: Ello! I realized my last chapter was a real shorty. Sry. Don't worry, I have a plan, I give you this chapter early, huh huh! So here it is my lovely early chappie:P right after these smilies:P P :U okay Im done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but will once I rule this planet! MUAHAHAHA!

Chapter 4: Hello Temari, Hi Kankuro!

Hinata was always good to people, acted propper, and was never one to tease others. Her emotions constantly trialed her though, and fainting never really got her anywhere exept another excuse for her father to tell her how useless she was and how much he disliked her for it. This made her sad, unloved, and most of all confused, thus driving her into breakdown that usually took place around her closest friends Kiba and Shino. Though the other girls were her friends, they had no idea what went on with her outside school, Hinatya kept to herself, that was the way things went, so no one knew she was slowly crummbling under the weight of her problems. But now was different, this damn well could have been the greatest moment of her life, but it wasn't. Just that morning her father had gone into one of his raging fits about her uselessness. She'd kept this in the back of her mind for her own sake, but she was hurt, not only because her dad hated her so, but because she felt used. Naruto didn't care about her he was just using her to save his own ass.

Her eyes were closed now, as were Naruto's. Her heart raced as she felt their lips meet. She held her breath, this was her first kiss, but it felt wrong. She could have stopped it before it started but it was to late, she had chosen him over herself and was now stuck in her stupid crushes lie. She knew that the day would be bad when her father burst into her room screaming at 5am and when she couldn't stop crying when Kiba and Shino had arived to walk to school whith her as usual, and now this, this lie, this horrable horrable lie that she had gotten herself into. She wanted to die, and quickly, like if she'd faint and never wake up, yeah that was it, faint and never wake up, perfect, except she hadn't fainted, she had fainted at the stupidest things but right now. But when she thought long and hard about it, and about the way she was treated, she recalled that Naruto whould always have had it worse.

But then they heard a door swing open to reveal Temari and Kankuro.

"Well well what do we have here, some love birds, I'd have never in my wildest dreams think I'd get to see this!" The eldest of the two here rang out. It was Temari, the girl who was thought to know everything about love and all the gossip, she knew everything that went on in and out of that school like it was a game that she had figured out.

Hinata shot away from Naruto, both wide eyed and startled. Kiba and Shino stood next to Hinata now, she looked even more troubled and scared, she stood there glancing at Naruto, thenTemari, then the floor, ashaimed of herself for letting him use her like he did just now.

"Temari, leave them two alone, it was just getting good!" Amaya pouted.

"Hey hey! Don't talk about Naruto and his girlfriend like that!" Konohamaru jumped infront of the two new comers.

"Peh! Yeah right , Naruto couldn't get a girl for the life of him! Get outta the way punk!" Kankuro picked up Konohamaru by the shirt and tossed him to the side.

"Thats enough Kankuro, we weren't here to beat up people!" Temari defended.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba saw her trembling again. But she wouldn't answer, she just stood there in between Kiba and Shino.

"So what are you doing in detention Hinata? Talking to much?" Temari joked, she was not much of a fan of the quiet and shy.

"Hey leave here alone!" Naruto yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Hn, sorry, didn't know you'd be the one jumping to defend that girl."

"Thats it!" Naruto jumped at Temari but was held back by Tenten and Shikamaru.?

"Hey! Whats is going on here!" Iruka's voice froze and the teenagers faces looked like this O-o

"Iruka-sensei, we were just... um... uh..." Sakura attempted to save her own butt.

"Right, then why is Naruto looking like he's ready to attack Temari and Tenten and Shikamaru are holding him back?"

"Well... uh.." Tenten and Shikamaru let go of Naruto.

"Here, I'll give youu partners and you all can atart your jobs." Everyone nodded. "Amaya and Kiba. Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Chouji. Neji and Tenten. Shino and Kankuro Temari and Shikamaru. And Naruto and Hinata." Everyone mostly seemed pleased with their partnenrs. Well mostly everyone. "Here." Iruka handed each of the groups a piece of paper. "Each group has tasks that I need you to preform for your detention. I need them finished quickly, so hurry." The teens groaned and walked to their partners and retreived their lists from Iruka.

_'Would if Naruto-kun talks to me about that kiss. Oh no Oh no Oh no.' _Hinata thought as she walked twards Naruto, not making eye contact.

These groups would definately be the downfall of somebody... but who?

OoOOooOOO

A/N: Yes ita a bit early but it was a fun to write so I'll update a longer chapter on normal schedual once a week again. Bye Bye!


	5. This is what we call FILLER

A/N:Hello Peeps! When I was trying to update, the cite was being wackie, sry fofr the delay! But... I finished my three prodjects! YEAH! Now that I only have two and a half weeks of school left so I can update more! YAYYY!Okie dokie, I want to know if you thought my last chapter was more filler or regular chapter, I thought it was filler but oh well. ON WIT DA FIC!

--------------------------------

Last Time at Konoha Public Highschool...

"Here, I'll give youu partners and you all can atart your jobs." Everyone nodded. "Amaya and Kiba. Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Chouji. Neji and Tenten. Shino and Kankuro Temari and Shikamaru. And Naruto and Hinata." Everyone mostly seemed pleased with their partnenrs. Well mostly everyone. "Here." Iruka handed each of the groups a piece of paper. "Each group has tasks that I need you to preform for your detention. I need them finished quickly, so hurry." The teens groaned and walked to their partners and retreived their lists from Iruka.

_'Would if Naruto-kun talks to me about that kiss. Oh no Oh no Oh no.' _Hinata thought as she walked twards Naruto, not making eye contact.

These groups would definately be the downfall of somebody... but who?

------------------------------

Chapter 5: This is what we call FILLER

Everyone grbbed their lists and stood by their parters, studying it with bored faces.

------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Temari:

_'How troublesome, this girl will be the death of me, she's really to peppy for my taste...' _Just guess who thought that.

_'Hmm, I don't know much about this guy yet, I'll make it interesting, find out something about him nobody knows, hah...' _Temari looked up from the list and crossed her arms.

"Lets get a move on, I have to meet Gaara in a few hours and I _can't _be late."

"Ugh, which troublesome task would you like to do first?" Shikamaru looked up at the celing, sadly, there were no clouds there(A/N: poor Shika)

"Lets get the costumes from the closets first, okay?"

_' Well, on the other hand, she does consider my opinion, so I guess I'll survive.' _

"Fine..."

"Okay! Lets go!" She grabbed Shika's arm and darted off to begin their first task.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura (A/N: I haven't had muchof them in this story yet)

"Sasuke-kun, which task do you want to do first?" Sakura smiled her sweet smile at him.

"Hn"

"Ooookay, What about this task, fix the burnt out light bulbs for the stage.?" Sakura read off the list.

"Hn"

"Alrighty then, we'll do that!"

"Hn"

"Lets go!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked up the stairs to the stage. (A/N:Don't worry, there'll be more sasuxsaku later on.)

--------------------------------------

Shino and Kankuro

"We're doing this task first, move the clutter from the stage. Got it?"

"Good. Lets go."

They both walked to the stage.

---------------------------------

Ino and Chouji

"Chouji, stop eating and help me pick a task!" Ino roared

'Munch munch munch'

"CHOUJI!"

Couji stopped his munching. " Huh?"

"Help me pick a tack or the chips die." Ino's voice was dripping with venom.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy, I want to do the, organize all the old scripts task."

"No, I vote we do the-"

"We're organizing the old scripts." Ino looked like she was going to kill Chouji with one more word from his mouth.

He nodded yes.

"Lets go."

They both waqlked to the pile of scripts in the corner of the large, filthy room.

-------------------

Kiba and Amaya

"Hey Hey! We should sweep the entire floor!" Amaya said over entusiasticly, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Fine, lets get to work.."

"Okie dokie artachokie!" Amaya threw a broom at the Inuzuka boy and tarted sweeping the dusty floors, happily, I might add.

------------------

Tenten and Neji

"So which task do ya want to do first, you can pick." Tenten said smiling at him brightly.

"I don't care," He crossed his arms. "Why not that one." He pointed his pale finger at a task that read, _cover over all graphity on walls_.

"Okay! Lets get started then." Tenten headed to th closet for paint, followed by Neji.

--------------

Naruto and Hinata

They looked scilently over their list of tasks to do, standing agood few feet from each other.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

Surprisingly Hinata was first to speek. "W-w-we cou-could cl-clean o-out the b-basement, if y-you'd like." She looked away from Naruto, a pink tint rose to her cheeks.

"Okay."

They stood the silent, not daring to look at each other.

Naruto broke the never -ending silence. "The basememnt's this way." Naruto pointed to the old rusty door and startede walking to it.

And in a soft voice, she whispered "Hai... Naruto-kun."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, yeah, weird way to end a chapter. I know. Wellp thats all I've gotta say, toodleoo:P


	6. Will You Go to Dinner With Me?

A/N: HI! i have recently realized my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, so i will now try to extend them some more.

Oh heres some more info about their highschool:

Detention lets out at about 5pm, that is when they can leave...

ON WIT DA FIC!

----------------

Chapter 6: Will You Go to Dinner With Me?

With Shikamaru and Temari...

"Here, CATCH!" Temari threw a couple of costumes at the poor Nara.

"hmfmosjtrugurm" exclaimed the blob of cloth formaly known a Shikamaru.

Temari stopped to look at the blob. "Did you say something?" She tilted her head to the side.

Shikamaru dropped the costumes. " I said how troublesome."

She still didn't quite get it.

He sighed, "The costumes, they're troublesome to carry."

"Oh, here, I'll take some of those." She bent down and picked up about half of the costumes. "Is that good?'

He obviously looked confused. Why the hell was she being so nice to him? (A/N: just take a wild guess, or look at the summary)

"Lets give this crap to Iruka-sensei and get outta here!" Temari strutted off to find Iruka, costumes in hand.

Shikamaru followed shortly after her, deeply thinking _'What oes she want, geez, shes acting really excited for some troublesome reason, huh,oh well, this detention will be over soon.' _He sighed and followed the blonde to where Iruka was giving instructions to the younger stuents inthe play.

"You, scene 4, GO!" Iruka called out to the students on stage.

"Iruka-sensei, here are the costumes." Temari sat the costumes down on the chair next to Iruka, followed by Shika's stack of costumes.

"Oh, arigato you two. You may leave now, its getting late and I'll save the reat of the tasks for tomorrows detention. Goodbye!"

The two seniors nodded and headed for the door.

"Hey, Shikamaru, is it?" Temari asked as the two grabbed their bookbags.

"Hn"

"Well, I still have to get dinner before I meet up with Gaara, would you like to come with me? I'd rather not eat alone." A tint of light pink softly appeared on her cheeks.

"Uh.. sure." A little shocked by her question.

"Cool. Um... we could go grab something at the food stand a few blocks away."

"Sure, I'd don't really care where we eat."

"Great!" Temari chirped. The two of them walked out of the theater together.

----

Kankuro glared at his older sister, he had heard what she had just done, he was not happy. Neither him or Gaara liked the lazy Nara Shikamaru and didn't want their sister around him, especially if she'd start to like-like him.

"Heh, Gaara will _not_ be happy about this, and Temari has already gotten on his bad side with that flirtaciousness of hers. This'll be interesting..." Kankuro smirked and went back to work.

----

(5:30pm)

Now Shikamaru and Temari were at the food stand ordering their meals...

"Um..I'll have, no...uh...could you order first Shika?" Temari smiled at him with the half of her face that wasn't hidden behind the menue.

_'Did she just call me-' _Shikamaru shook himself "Oh, sure, I'll have some udon. Now you may order."

"Okay, I think I know what I want to eat now." She closed the menu. "I'll have some nikujaga, please."

"Your meals will be out in a moment." The weighter left the couple to themselves.

"Arigato." The two said in unison.

"So, um.. when do you have to meet Gaara?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"Oh, I think around six thirty is what he said. I left Kankuro the car so he could go strait to meet Gaara, I didn't want Gaara to be mad if we were both late bacause of me, I'm periodicly late.Heheh." (A/N: They took Shikamaru's car)

"Oh." _'Why is she being so nice, she wasn't like this in the begining of detention...'_

"Here is your food." The weighter handed Temari and Shikamaru their food and sat down the bill in between them.

Temari emediately started shuveling her food into her mouth, as Shikamaru ate his food at a slower pace than the very hungry blonde next to him.

It had been about 30 minutes scince the two had arrived they had already finished their dinner and were talking...

(6:00pm)

" Here, I'll pay." Shikamaru pulled out his wallet.

"You sure, I just got paid." Temari chimmed before he could pull out the money.

"I'm sure." he pulled out the amount of money due and the tip. "When do you need to meet your brothers?"

"Oh my gosh I'm late!" Temari shot up out of her chair. "Could you please drive me dowm town?"

"Okay, were downtown do you need to be?" They both walked out of the shop to Shikamaru's car.

"By Moe's Tavern, close to Maple Street." They got in the car.

Shikamaru nodded and started driving to where she needed to go.

"Thank you so so much." Teamri slouched down in the passenger's seat.

It was already dark once they reached where Temari needed to meet her brothers.

"Thanks again for comimg to dinner with me. Then Temari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

_'Did she just-'_

--------

"Your late again Temari." A sinister voice spoke, this was Gaara.

"Sorry I went to dinner and-" She said but was cut off.

"Kankuro already told me why, stay away from him, he's a neusence." the csame daek voice spoke, but this time seemed angry.

She swallowed hard, he was scaring her.

"Got it!"

She nodded.

"Good, then lets proceed with our meeting." The three walked into the shut-down tavern, keaving where they once stood to bask in the darkness of the night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I will be upadating more often now that school is almost out. Please R&R!


	7. Tsunade HELP!

A/N: Summer is coming and that means NON-STOP WRITTING! I love writting this fanfiction and my new ficand I love all my reviewers. I have got some new idea's for other fanfics also and i'd like to type them up and I hope once they're posted you all will read them.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto but I guess it would be best that way cuz otherwise it'd turn into a romance show,... that hurt to type -.-

Chapter 7: Tsunade HELP!

With Sasuke and Sakura...

"Sasuke-kun, could you please turn on the stage lights for me?" The pink haired girl called from atop the high platform near the stage lights.

He shrugged and flicked on the switch, two of the six lights came on. They both sighed, this was going to take forever. _'Kuso, mom and dad are gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner again.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked up at the burnt out lights with a look of hate glued to his pail face.

"Iruka- sensei! Where are the extra stage lights?" Sakura called down to their old teacher.

"On the other side of the platform!" He called back.

"Arigato!" She slowly walked to the other side of the weak platform to the lights. She grabbed one of the huge lights and walked to the closest burnt out light. She unscrewed it and replaced it with the new one and smiled. "Well this was an easy choice!" She walked happily back to the boxes of light and pulled another out.

_'Or maybe Itachi invited Kisime and Deidara over, then maybe mom and dad won't be so mad, at least I'd be able to get away from those bakas.' _Sasuke looked uo at his pink-haired classmate who was doing all the work, no questions asked._ 'She looks kind of good with her hair pulled back- wait WTF! Did I just think she looks good! _

**YUP! YOU SURE DID!**

_'Who the hell-'_

**IM INNER YOU!**

_Holy shit... go away'_

**OKAY...BUT ONLY IF YOU DO ME A FAVOR.**

_Like what.'_

**GET A GIRL**

_'Eww! girls have coodies!'_

**OH MY GOD... GIRLS DON'T HAVE COOTIES,**

_'Really?'_

**REALLY. NOW GET A GIRL AND I'LL GO AWAY FOR A WHILE**

_'How long'_

**A FEW DAYS... YOU ARE ONLY A PART TIME JOB, THERE ARE MANY OTHER PEOPLE I TORMENT MENTALLY.**

_'Ooookay, now get lost.'_

**BYE BYE!**

_'Good... peace and quiet...' _He sighed and looked up at the struggling Haruno Sakura.

She slipped.

She sreamed as she dropped the lightbulb. Her slim body flipped over the bar of the platform. There was a good twenty feet between her body and the stage below her.

The young Uchiha boy ran as fast as he could to try and catch her. She hit him fast knocking the both of them down onto the broken glass, their bodies hitting the floor hard. He had barely managed to catch her before they slammed into the ground.

Iruka shot out of his seat and ran up on the stage to the unmoving bodies. Blood was slowly creeping out from under Sasuke's unmoving form. Sakura looked better but was so petriphied that she at first, didn't move.

"Oh my- Sakura! Sasuke!" Iruka ran over to them. He felt their pulses, they had a quickened heartbeat from the shock but other than that they had a normal pulse. He lifted up the pink-haired girl off the poor Uchiha boy who'd been landed on. He'd landed on much of the glass on the ground. His black t-shirt had been torn by the glass. He cringed as Iruka lifted him out of the glass. His back was bloody as were his arms and legs.

Sakura finally smapped out of it once she saw the injured Uchiha infront of her."Sasuke-kun!" tears started to pool in her jade green eyes. " You... you... Sasuke-kun! Is he okay?" She looked over at Iruka. yeah, he will be fine, I'll take you two to the nurse's office. Sakura and Iruka stood up. Iruka picked up Sasuke, he had just begun to awaken from being knocked out by Sakura's landing.

Iruka ran to the nurse's office with Sakura limping close behind him. Once they had finally reached the nurse Sasuke had not yet spoken, he'd just winced occasionaly from the pain, Sakura had collapsed by the door of the nurse's office so once Iruka had sat down Sasuke he had to go back for the Haruno girl.

The nurse had not been in her office when the three arrived so the waited, but not long, for the school nurse, Rin, to arrive back at her office.

She poped back into her office, unknowing that the three were there untill she turned around to see them sitting down or laying on the waiting chairs.

"Oh my gosh! What happened Iruka?" Her normally happy face now shocked at the sight of the two ingured seniors.

"Rin, I did nothing to them, Sakura fell of the light platform and Sasuke tried to catch her. Sasuke cought her but was hit down by the weight into the broken glass." Iruka looked at the two kids on either side of him.

"I see, well I'll hurry and take a look at Uchiha Sasuke first." She walked over and helped Iruka carry him through the door and onto the examination table. "Okay, lets check out his back first." Sasuke had just begun to awaken and know where he was, hus eyes where barely open. Rin took off his cut up bloody shirt and sat him up with his back facing her. The glass still sticking out of his back, other pieces deep into his pale, raw, flesh.

Rin pulled out some tweasers and started working on his back. She pulled out the first shard of glass. Sasuke's eyes clossed tightly and he cringed and moaned at the pain.

"Don't worry about driving home, I'm going to call your parents to come and get you."

Rin finished pulling out some of the shallower glass out of his back and moved on to pulling out the glass in his arms. He winced again and started coughing and coughing and wouldn't stop his dry coughing. He gasped for breath as he coughed again and again.

"What the- Tsunade-sama, someone call Tsunade-sama here! Hurry!" Rin yelled as Sasuke's coughing grew worse and blood started to spray from his mouth staining the white walls in crimson droplets, slideing down the sleep sturface and down his chin. Iruka ran to the phone and dialed the princapals number into the phone.

"Tsunade-sama, its Sasuke, hurry, we need your medical help!" Iruka called into the phone at the school's principal.

"Okay, I'm coming." Tsunade's voice sounded through the phone.

Iruka hung up and ran back through the door to help Rin.

---

Sakura sat there, looking at the ground, tears streaming down here cheeks, _'This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid and fallen then Sasuke-kun would be alright and Tsunade-sama wouldn't have to come in here and our parents wouldn't have gotten involved-' _But her thoughts were interupted by the door swinging open revealing Principal Tsunade and Shizune with Ton-ton.

"Where is he?" The busty blonde asked franticly as she heard the coughing Uchiha.

Sakura pointed to the door, her head still hung low as more tears hit the white tile floor.

Tsunade ran through the door but Shizune stayed behind with Sakura.

She sat down Ton-to and knelt down infront of the hystarical Sakura.

"Sakura, its okay, it isn't your fault." Shizune spoke to her, hading her a tissue.

"I-hickup- shouldn't have been so -hickup- klutsy then Sasuke-kun -hickup- would be okay." Sakura took the tissue and whiped her tears but they kept coming down her cheeks.

Shizune stood up, " I should go and help Tsunade and Rin." Shizune disapeared through the door leaving Sakura alone again, but knew now, that with all these skilled medics, that her Sasuke-kun would be alright.

---

Tsunade pulled a long bloody wire out of the raven haired Uchiha's back, Sasuke screamed in horrible agony as he sat on the table with the wire being pulled from his back, letting a few tears of sheer pain slip out of his dark eye's.

She wrapped bandages around his arms, legs and back after stitching up the wound the wire left.

"He should be fine now, the wire must have peirced something, but nothing that would have threatened his life." She turned to the door, "You should take it easy a bit until that wound of yours heals, until then, sports would not be to smart." Tsunade walked out into the loby and picked up Ton-ton, followed by Shizune, the two left.

Sakura stumbled to her feet, her ancle was hurting the more she moved and she wanted to see Sasuke.

She opened the door and stumbled into the examination room, she saw Sasuke lieing down on the soft table wrapped in bandages, a hot tear slipped down her face.

"Here, sit down, I need to check on you ancle." Rin smiled and helped her to a chair. "We'll, you sure did something to it, try to move it for me. Sakura tried but couldn't move her ancle. "As I thought, its broken." She pulled some casting matterial from a drawer and started to wrap her ancle.

"Um, Rin-san, I am fine, please don't waist you time on me, please, Sasuke-kun is the only one who needs care." Rin looked a little confused then sighed, she understood. Sasuke turned his head over to Sakura, "Really Haruno, its not as bad as it looks." He heaved in a hoarse voice.

Sakura started to cry again, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't of fallen you'd be okay, and- I'm so stupid!"She sobbed.

Sasuke reached his arm over and tilted her chin up with his hand. "You're not stupid." He said sternly and pulled his hand back to his side and looked up at the celing, closing his eyes.

Rin pulled a pair of crutches from the closet and handed them to Sakura, "Here, with a broken ancle, you'll need these." She smiled and left the two alone.

Iruka had already went back to the rehersal after calling both their parents to come pick them up after he explained what happened.

The loby door open and Sasuke's mom and older brother Itachi walked in followed by Sakura's mother.

Rin walked into the loby and directed the parents into the room their children were in.

When Mrs. Uchiha walked in she rushed over to him to look over his inguries while Itachi stood by the door shaking his head at his little brother. Ms. Haruno walked in shortly after the two Uchiha's, but when she saw Sakura, she didn't look to shocked.

"What did you do Sakura, beat him up?" Ms. Haruno joked.

"Very funny mom, you already know what happened." Sakura stood up and placed the crutches under her arms and walked over to rin who had entered the room again. "Sorry I caused so much trouble."

Rin smiled, "Sakura, it was okay, it isn't your fault, it was an accident." Sakura hobbled out of the room into the loby to wait for her mother.

Mrs. Uchiha and Rin helped Sasuke up to his feet while Itachi grabbed the black shirt Sasuke destroid and trough it in the trash can.

They entered the loby and Sakura stood up and walked over to Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, please forgive me." With that she turned around and left to catch up with her mother outside in the car.

The three Uchihas left a few minutes after the Haruno's, with thoughts of Sakura's appolegy spinning around in poor Sasuke's mind.

-------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, school has loaded us with work for the last weeks of school. Welp please reveiw! hope you like the long chappy! XD** I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE25 REVEIWS!**Please check out my new story The Year's I've Missed! Thanks!


	8. I Don't Have Any Friends!

A/N: YAY! I got all 25 reveiws! After this I will not update until 30 reveiws! X3 now i hope you liked the drama in the last chapter! I love writting drama! Thankx for reveiwing everyone!

ON WIT DA FIC!

Chapter 8: I Don't Have Any Friends!

Kiba and Amaya...

_'Man this sucks, I _still_ don't have a date for the dance! And its in TWO DAYS!' _Kiba thought as he swept. He turned around to see Amaya sweeping clouds of dust into the air.

"Tralalalalalala!" Amaya spun around.

"Amaya cut it out." Kiba grummbled, he had had enough of her non-sence today.

She obliviously kept spinning.

"Amaya, stop."

She didn't hear him again.

"STOP."

-.-' She wasn't listening.

"AMAYA STOP."

Nope, she still was in her own world.

"A-M-A-Y-A-S-T-O-P!"

"Hu-" Her lips were now on Kiba's. The dark-haired girls eyes went wide, she'd never kissed a guy before. Her body recoiled away.

"W-wha? K-Kiba?" She stuttered.

"What the heck Amaya?" He spat.

Her black eyes were wide and takenaback from 1 kissing Kiba and 2 him being angry at her!

"I-I-"

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" His voice stung like knives peircing her heart.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Whyed you do that? I don't even like you!" Kiba's words were filled with rage.

"I-I... Kiba I didn't... You don't...?..."

"Amaya, I'm sorry, I-" She cut him off. "Lets just get back to work."

She picked up her broom and turned around and started sweeping.

The Inuzuka sighed and began his working again.

It had been a while and Kiba and Amaya stopped sweeping and walked scilently up to Iruka.

"We have finished." Amaya muttered, her head facing down at the floor.

"Arigato, thanks for the help." Their old teacher thanked them and carried on with the play directing as the walked twards the door.

Nara Amaya picked up her backpack and walked quickly to the door but was blocked by Kiba.

She looked up at him, her face looked as if she'd had a peice of her heart rippped off, stamped on, and sewed back and said that she'd be fine.

"Nani?" She mumbled.

"I need to talk to you." Kiba said sternly.

No reply.

"Listen, I didn't mean what I said."

"Right, and I'm Inuyasha." She tryed to walk around him, but he kept blocking the exit.

"Do you mind, I have to meet someone for dinner." She stuck her nose up in the air.

"Who with?"

"If you must know, its my stuffed animals,Kirara, Shippo,and my dogZeek, and myShadow. We have a table reserved infront of the tv at home." She crossed her arms.

"So let me get this strate, you are eating dinner infront of the tv with two of your stuffed animals, your dog, and your shadow?"

"Thats right, gotta problem wit it?"

"Well, no, but I wanted to say-"

"It was stupid, idiotic, CHILDISH! Well listen up Inuzuka Kiba, I don't have any friends, and this is the bestI can do when it comes to doing something! I may not have friends, but at least I try to get by with my dog, stuffed friends, and my shadow, at least they don't judge me!"

Kiba was surprised, he didn'y know she had no friends, "Not even one friend?"

"NO! Not one, not anybody! And I'm fine with it, especially if friends are people like you, then I'd never EVER want a friend!" She pushed him out of the way and stormed off.

'_Not one friend, and I treated her so badly, and not one friend...'_

_----_

At Amaya's House...

The Nara girl was lying on her bed, face burried in her pillow, crying. " I hate you Inuzuka Kiba!" She whimpered.

She whipped the rest of her tears from her eyes and walked into the kitchen of her apartment, her parents had died a few years ago, she was old enough to be on her own so she decided not to take the offer to live with her aunt, uncle, and cusin, Shikamaru. She opened her cabnets to find no food, again, she shut the cabnet and slipped on her shoes and left to eat out.

She opened her wallet, no money, so she walked the long walk to her cusins house, hoping they had left-overs from dinner.

Amaya knocked on the door, no answer, she knocked again, this time her aunt answered it.

"Oh, hello Amaya, what brings you here?" Her aunt asked.

"I'm out of food again." Amaya sighed

"Come in honey, we do have some left-overs you can eat." Her showed her neice in.

Amaya sat down at the table.

" Shikamaru's out tonight." Her aunt said from the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Her neice asked.

"He's on a date, some blonde girl, do you know her?"

" Temari?" She mumbled to herself.

" Yes, thats it! Temari."

"Oh." Amaya looked down at the table._ 'Why did I come here, I'm not even hungry...'_

She sat the food infront of her on the table, " Whats wrong?" She sat down next to Amaya.

"I had a bad day, a very very bad day."

"What happened?"

"I wish could switch schools, nobody likes me.I don't have any friends, and none of the guys like me."

"Hm. I don't know why, your a nice girl, and your pretty, I'm sure someone likes you."

" No, nobody does, " She started to cry. " I'm moving, I'll find a new apartment in a new school district and start over."

"Amaya," She hugged her neice." Someones bnound to like you, sometimes, you just have to look harder." She stood up. "Finish your dinner and I'll take you home."

" Thank you, but I'll walk."

"Okay, goodnight Amaya." Her aunt walked to her room.

--------

Amaya laid in bed, with one person in her head, _'Kiba...'_

--------------------

A/N: Hope you got a taste of who Amaya is, if not; she lost her parents died years ago, she has no friends, and has emotional instablity due to no parents and no friends to be their for her. I will be looking forward to updating at 30 reveiws.


	9. Can I Have A Ride Home?

A/N: OMG! I am so happy that all of you people reveiwed so many times, this chapter is dedicated to ALL of my reveiwers! THANKS! This chapter is the 1st of 2 chapters in my double chapter update!

i dont own naruto

ON WIT DA FIC!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Can I Have A Ride Home?

With Neji and Tenten...

The two were busy painting, Tenten painted the fastest though, she seemed to be into this whole "paining" thing, Neji, on the other hand was slowly swipping the brush up and down in the same place on the wall, he was bored out of his mind.

"How the hell did I get detention, this sucks, damned frenchies!"Neji grumbled under his breath.(no offence frenchies, he means the jock frenchies at their school)

_Flashback..._

_'Yo, Girly, got a hairband I could borrow? My girlfriend needs one! HAHAHAHA!' The brown haired frenchie teased._

_Neji was now feuming, they'd made fun of his long hair one too many times, he'd kill em._

_The Hyuuga looked around, there was him, and the three french guys in the locker room, now was his chance._

_'You know, I think I do have an extra hairband.' He pulled one out of the pocket of his shorts and walked over to the frenchie. He handed it to him, the boy looked stunned, he didn't think Neji would really take the insult so well._

_'Uhhhhh, thanks?...' The jock managed to say._

_' No, thank you.' Neji swung his fist, hitting the much taller boy in the mouth, blood spued everywhere. Neji wasn't finished yet, he was very very angry._

_He threw one punch after another at him, but was grabbed by the other boys two friends and slamed into one of the lockers, where he received the worst beating he could imagine._

_The three boys stopped after Neji was unconcious from the beatings, and thats how Neji got detention, for noto being at his next class._

_Thankfully his friends, Tenten and Lee, over-heard the french guys gloating about beating up Hyuuga Neji and so the two went to save him. Rock Lee and Tenten rescued him in time for his next class. That is why Tenten went to detention, for being in the boys locker room._

_End Flashback..._

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten lifted an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Neji had been crushing the paintbrush in his strong hands, killing it without noticing."Oh, I was just thinking..."

"Geez," She turned back and started painting again. "You must be angry to kill the paintbrush like that." She giggled.

The white-eyed boy rolled his eyes, detention always pissed him off.

About fifteen or twenty minutes went by without either of them talking, this scilence made Tenten nevous, she didn't want to make angry and for him being angry at her, causing the scilence. The scilence didn't really bother Neji, he was thinking of a way to tell Tenten he liked her, the quiet made it easier for him to think.

"We're finished." Tenten said meekly, she too wanted to tell Neji about her feelings for him.

The brunette's quiet voice startled him, she never acted nevous or quiet as she was now, it remindede him of his cusin Hinata, he did not like Hinata, or the way she acted.

"Yeaaaah, whats with acting like my cusin?" Neji was utterly confused by her actions.

She snapped out of it. " Oh, haha, sorry! Lets go tell Iruka we're done!" Tenten flashed him her brightest smile. _'Holy crap! What the heck came over me just now?'_

Neji and Tenten walked up to their old sensei, " We're all finished!" Tenten chirpped.

"Very well, thank you for your help, you can go home now, unless you otwo want to stay and work some more." Iruka joked

"No thanks, I'm goin' home." Neji walked away, arms crossed.

"Yeahhhhh, I gotta head home too." Tenten ran to catch up with Neji.

"Um...uh..Neji..." Tenten looked down at the ground, a small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "C-could I get a...um...a ride home! My cars broken down and I need someone close to my house and scince we're neibors- "

"Sure."

"Huh?" She didn't quite register what had just happend.

"Sure, I'd be happy to give you a ride home."

"Really? Th-thank you." The blush appeared on her face again.

They both walked up to where they're backpacks were sitting and exited through the back door.

"Hey," The oh-so farmiliar voices of the french bullies rang out from bihind them. "Girly, don't do her to hard, we have a football game coming up and we need her to play."

Both Neji and Tenten's eyes went wide and their faces went red with what the jocks said.

"Get lost." Neji got into the car, followed by Tenten.

He turned the key and sped out of there as fast as he could.

"Tenten, you know I'd _never_ do something like that, especially to you." Neji looked strate ahead at the road as he spoke, but his tone was different than usual, it was kind, and worried.

"I know." Tenten looked down at the floor of the car. " I trust you more than that, and I know you wouldn't do something like that to me. it just made me a bit nevous, thats all." She changed the subject. " So how do you feel? You know, after those jocks beat you up yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice went back to its usual mono-toned self.

"Thats good, you're still looked banged up so I thought I'd ask."

He nodded once.

"N-Neji, um... I... I... I "

"Heres your house." Neji said as he parked the car, completely inturupting Tenten.

"O-oh, well, see you later I guess." She opend the car door but before she left, she kissed him on his lips quickly. " Thanks for the ride, Neji-kun." The brown-haired girl ran up to the frontdoor of her house and opend the door, glancing back at Neji, who was still sitting his car, red as a tomato, she saw Neji and Hinata's family resemblence, they looked like the same person when they blushed. It made her giggle as she closed the door and ran upstairs to her room.

Neji tried to regain his composure as he drove a few houses down to his uncles home, thinking that maybe, he there was more than just likeing Tenten, maybe, he liked her more than that.

A/N: Hope you liked the 1st chapter of the double update! thank you guys again for all the reveiws I got for chapter 8! PLEASE REVEIW!


	10. What The Hell Is Going On!

A/N: Im combining a Chouji and Ino, Shino and Kankuro chpter. Hope u understand, the detention thing is being dragged out WAY too long, its not supposed to take up the entire story. SOOOOOOOOOO! Heres the next chapter,

dont own naruto

ON WIT DA FIC!

-----------------------------

Chapter 10: What The Hell Is Going On!

With Ino and Chouji...

Ino and Chouji were spying on a sertain Nara and a sertain blonde flirting.

" I can't belieive him! He's completely betrayed us! Look at him! He thinks he's better than us! Can you beleive it Chouji!" Ino ranted from behind the pile of scripts.

"I can't beleive it either, but I don't think he thinks that he's better than us, Ino." Chouji looked at his best friend Shikamaru in disbeleif.

"I'm gonna kill him tomorrow!"

"Ino, I get that your angry, but let him at least attempt to get a date for the dance." The fat man tried to calm down the crazed blonde next to him.

" ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME! THAT BASTARD WILL BE A BLOODY PEICE OF FLESH ONCE IM DONE WITH HIM! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Ino screamed, causing the whole room to look at her. "Oh, heheh, sorry, I was... uh... reading a script." They all thurned back to what they were doing. "Feuf!"

"Ino, I can't beleive it either, but...uh... if we finish early... we could... um ... spy on them..." He couldn't beleive he'd just offered to spy on his best friend and a girl he liked.

" Chouji! I love you! Thats the most diabloical idea I've ever heard!" Ino looked like she'd just won the lottery.

"Uh...thanks, but maybe we should respect his privacy, and _let_ him go out with Temari."

"Right, I'll go kiss Shino. Like hell we're spying on him!" Ino looked evily at Shimaru and Temari. " Lets get working."

Chouji gulped, "Okay."

Ino and Chouji were now working a quick pace, the scripts had once been spilled out on the floor, now, they were stacked neetly, letting Ino and Chouji leave after Shikamaru and Temari.

They walked up to Iruka, Ino wore an evil grin that she could not whip off, Chouji, on the other hand, was as stressed as ever, the last thing he wanted to do was spy on his best friend.

"Iruka-sensei, we're done working." The Yamanaka grinned.

"Great! Thank you." Umino Iruka turned back around and went back to directing.

They started walking out the door when Gaara and Kankuro blocked the way out.

"Get out of the way!" Ino growled.

"We know what your up to." The middle child of the three said.

"And how do you purpose to stop us?" Ino snapped confedently at them.

"We'd like to help you." Gaara smirked.

Ino lifted and eyebrow, why the heck would they want to help them sabatoge their own sisters date? "Why?"

"We don't want Temari around your friend." Kankuro said bluntly.

"And we don't want Shikamaru around your sister. So," Ino put her hands on her hips. "what do you want us for?"

"We're asking you if you'd like to help us, we aren't about to let those two get cozy. So, will help us or not?"

"Sure. Lets do it."

The four walked out of the school, " So whats your master plan?" Ino questioned.

"We're supposed to meet Temari tonight, and we will, but, we need you two to take care of Shikamaru after their date, we'll take care of Temari. Deal?" Gaara explained plainly.

"Deal." Ino spoke her words as if she were pure evil. Chouji looked sadly at the ground, he had knew just what he was getting himself into, Shikamaru would hate him for this.

" Good, we'll meet by the school monument at lunch tomorrow, I expect you to have gone through with your side of the deal by then. We'll see you tomorrow then." Gaara and Kankuro then left with that said.

"Okay Cho, lets get going." Ino took a few steps and stopped, Chouji wasn't following her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, lets get Shikamaru."

"Good. Come on."

They left out the doors to their school, and drove to a couple of blocks away to Shikamaru's house, but parked and waited on the other side of the street for him.

-----

At the three siblings meeting place...

"Your late again Temari." A sinister voice spoke, this was Gaara.

"Sorry I went to dinner and-" She said but was cut off.

"Kankuro already told me why, stay away from him, he's a neusence." the csame daek voice spoke, but this time seemed angry.

She swallowed hard, he was scaring her.

"Got it!"

She nodded.

"Good, then lets proceed with our meeting." They walked into the old shut-down tavern, slamming the door behind them.

" Whats going on guys? You're acting really weird." Temari's heartbeat grew faster, she could see nothing in dark building.

A fist slammed into her face. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Stop seeing him, it'll only get you into more trouble." Gaara's voice rang out in the darkness, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"What! Thats none of your buisiness who I da-" She was punched again but now in her stomach, causing her to collapse t her knees on the glass covered floor, scrapping up her knees.

"What are you bastards doing!" The blonde wailed into the darkness. She started to cry.

"Will you stay away from him now?" The voice was now right infront of her.

"F-fine, I... I will." She sobbed.

"Good." He kicked her in the side. "Meeting over." The voices left, leaving Temari crying alone in the old building.

------------------

On the other side of the street infront of Shikamaru's house...

"Here he comes!" Ino hollared, waking up Chouji. They'd been out infront of Shikamaru's house for a long time and Chouji was hungry and tierd.

"Huh?"

"Lets go!"

"Wait, Ino, are you gelious of Shikamaru and Temari?"

"N-no! Why should _I_ be gelious of those two, hah! All their relationship is, is puppylove!"

"If you insist..."

"Good, now quick, before he goes inside!" Ino pressed the gas petal and pulled into the Nara driveway, catching Shikamaru's attention.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Wait a second!" Ino called as she jumped out of her car.

"What do you want, Ino? Chouji?" He was surpized to see his best friend here at this time of night.

"We need to talk to you," The three now stood next to each other. "About you and Temari."

"What about me and Temari?" Nara Shikamaru looked irritaed.

"Well, stop seeing her, or you'll be in _big_ trouble."

"Yeah, and who's gonna stop me? I like her, and you don't have any bussiness who I date. Why the hell do you care anyway. God you guys are troublesome."

"Yeah Ino, its none of our bussiness who he dates, lets go now!" Chouji tried to run away but Ino grabbed his scarf and pulled him back.

"Get lost you two, I've gotta go." Shikamaru walked inside his house.

"Damn! So close!" She stamped her foot.

"Ino, leave him alone. Its not our bussiness."

"What? That means your out?'

"Yeah, I'm out."

"Fine! Whatever!" Ino stormed off to her car and drove away.

"Shit, now they both hate me." Chouji walked down the Nara's driveway and home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter, naruhina. I added some shikatema to it. I'll update a.s.a.p.! So what now will happen with shikamaru and temari? dun dun dun.


	11. Oh My God!

A/N: HAHA! I wrote the whole chapter! And scratched it! So I wrote a new one! AHAH! My computer has **86** cases of FUCKING **SPYWARE**! SO now I'm on my mom's computer, which has spell check! So you wont have to deal with my bad spelling!

This chapter has a lot to do with Hinata's family issues, I've kind of taken them to a whole new level though…. Enjoy!

ON WIT DA FIC!

Don't own Naruto, should own Naruto

----------------------

Chapter 11: Oh My God!

With Naruto and Hinata...

The two walked down the old staircase, the sound of the creaking stairs echoed all around them in the silence. When they finally reached the basement, it was as dirty as the junkyard across the street from Naruto's apartment.

"So, what do you want to start first?" Naruto looked over at Hinata who was still coming down the stairs.

"Uh...um..."

The Hyuuga stepped on the last step, but slipped, "Ah!" Naruto moved fast and caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She lifted her head up from his chest and jumped away, she was so close to her love, Naruto. "Y-yes, I-I-I'm fine. T-thank you." The indigo-haired girl blushed.

"Good." The blonde looked around the room. "So, where do you want to start?"

"U-uh, I-I-I don't, maybe...u-um...we c-could." She hated herself for not being able to say anything now, he'd asked her for her opinion, and she couldn't even say anything. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I hate it when I-I-I stut-stutter like t-that. I d-don't mean to." Hinata looked down at her feet.

"No problem! It's not your fault." He smiled his big foxy smile at her.

"T-thank you." She kept her head down facing the ground.

"So which do you want to do? Move the empty boxes, or try to get to the boxes to do the box thing."

"U-um, we s-should try to get to t-the boxes first." She felt worse now that she didn't have the courage to not stutter for him, or at least look at him.

"See! You only stuttered three times around me! That's a first! You're getting better!" He grinned again at her.

She smiled, lifting her head up to look him in the face.

He smiled back, "You look really pretty when you smile, you should smile more often, I like it when you do!"

Her pale face turned so red it glowed! _'Did he just say I was... pretty...'_

"Let get working! I'm starved and the faster we work, the faster I'll be able to go to the store and pick up some ramen! I wish I had a job! Damn it!" Naruto looked like a sad puppy (and we all can imagine how cute that looks!) as he skulked over to the pile of junk in front of the boxes.

"Naruto-kun!" The light bulb over Hinata's head lit up. (not literally) "M-my family has a l-large house, maybe I co-could see if they n-need and e-extra hand around t-the house for some p-pay!"

"Really!" Naruto's face lit up. "Thank you so much Hinata! I owe you one!" He was absolutely so excited that he picked her up and hugged her! (GASP!)

_'Naruto-kun's so close... to me...' _The world to her went black and her body went limp in Naruto's arms, startling him.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" He let go of her. Her limp body collapsed on the hard floor. "Shit! Oh my god! She's dead! AHHHHHHHHH!" He jumped down next to her, checking her pulse. "Feuf! Not dead! Oh Kami, I can't take her to nurse Rin! I'm already a screw-up! If everyone sees Hinata like this I'm gonna die! So I'll keep her down here and she'll have to wake up soon! Perfect!" He picked her up bridal-style and laid her down on some gymnast mats. "Please Hinata, wake up soon."

Naruto turned around and started working on the chore. Taking glances at Hinata every few seconds.

A while had passed and Naruto had finished cleaning and sat next to Hinata, staring at her to see if there were any signs of conciseness.

Her eyelids flickered open a small bit, but was no noticed by Naruto. She looked up at his worried face, she looked around to see everything clean and the entire basement finished, Naruto had done it all by himself.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She whispered, catching the Uzumaki off guard. A huge smile came across his tan face.

"Hinata! You're alive! I thought you had died on me!"

"No, I-I just fainted again." She looked upset again.

"What's up? You look sad now."

"N-no, I'm okay, I-I promise. Thank you for d-doing all the chores. I-I'd of liked to help, b-but I couldn't, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'd b-better get home, m-my father may b-be getting angry." She slid off the mat to her feet. "T-thank you Naruto-kun for h-helping me. I'll r-remember to ask my father about t-the job for you."

"Okay, thanks." He was very, very confused right now, women could be so unpredictable. At least she wasn't nearly as bad as Sakura when she was PMSing, Sakura scared him _and _Sasuke when she was PMSing.(She and Ino would be very scary.) "Wait! Hinata!" She turned around, her eyes were starting to turn red and tearstains were in streams on her pale face. "What's wrong! Please, hold on and tell me what happened, you haven't been acting at all like the Hinata I know." He grabbed her hand and her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"I-I have to get home. I didn't drive t-to school a-and I am going to b-be in trouble again." She looked at him sadly; she wanted to spend time with Naruto more but didn't think she could let herself live through another beating from her father. "Please, I-I don't want to be h-hurt again." As Hyuuga Hinata blinked, more tears slid out from her white eyes.

He couldn't find another word to say, he didn't have any idea that what she meant by being hurt again was true, she _was_ being beaten by her father, she was punched, cut, bruised, screamed at, and occasionally her wounds were so bad she had to stay home from school. Her little sister Hanabi had no idea what happened to her sister, all she knew was that Hinata cried a lot more.

But no one knew the real reason of her shyness, the reason, the fact that she had no friends or family to be there for her.

He chased after her up the stairs, saying goodbye to Iruka he grabbed he and Hinata's backpacks.

"Boy, kids sure are in a hurry these days!" Iruka laughed.

"Hinata! Please stop running!" Naruto sped up, now he was a few feet behind her, his stamina was better than hers, he'd catch her before she'd get to her house.

She started to slow down; she was only six more blocks away from her house but was exhausted from crying and running.

He'd finally gotten to the same speed as her, not to mention the fact that he had both of their heavy backpacks on his back. "Hinata, stop running!" He panted. "You can't out run me! Stop!"

She gave up and stopped, her feet ached, as did her heart. "N-Naruto-kun…" She stumbled on to the bench.

"Hinata, what did you mean by getting hurt again?" Poor Naruto, left to deal with a crying girl.

"I-I…" She couldn't take it anymore, no one knew about her family issues, the way she was treated, no one knew, but now, she had to tell someone, and Naruto happened to be there for her breakdown, she would tell him. "M-my father" She sobbed as she pulled up the sleeve to her jacket, revealing bruises and scabs of all shapes and sizes. "He… he d-did this…" She pulled her sleeve back down and rolled up the leg of her pants up to her upper thigh where there were more bruises and scratches, some deep into her leg. "It hurts..." She put her hand on a bandage with blood seeping through it, she then sobbed into Naruto's chest, burring her face in his jacket. He was shocked at her wounds but hugged her as he tried to figure it all out.

"I-I'm sorry." She cried. "Y-you shouldn't b-be burdened by m-m-my problems." She held on to him tighter, like if she let go, she'd waste away into nowhere.

Large drops of rain hit Naruto's head, he noticed now that the sky above them way getting darker and rain had begun to teem down on them.

"Hinata…."He pulled her closer to him. "Its okay to be crying, you should have told someone sooner, are you alright?"

She sobbed harder into his chest, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"Its okay," He rubbed his hand up and down on her back to try and calm her down. He sighed as he tried to think of what to do with her, he didn't want to take her home to her house if she was abused. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone; his apartment was way too messy for another person to be in it, but he had a solution, to call Sakura.

"Hinata, I don't want to send you home. My house is too dirty for you to stay in, so would it be okay if I call someone who I know will let you stay with them?"

She nodded yes and loosened her grip on Naruto, letting him dial the number.

With Sakura…

Ring Ring…

The pink-haired girl limped towards the phone.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Sakura-chan, can you do me a HUGE favor."

She noticed the urgency in his tone of voice and got serious. "Sure, what happened?"

"Can Hinata stay with you?"

"W-what? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not okay and I'll explain what happened when we get there. Thanks, Bye!"

He hung up. "Naruto! Don't hang up on me! What Happened!" Click-

"She said you could stay with her," Naruto helped her to her feet. "You don't have to tell her what happened with your dad."

"Thank y-you." She shivered. The rain now pelted out of the sky, drenching them both.

Naruto took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders and took her hand. "Come on, we'd better get you out of the rain fast.

She looked down at her hand in his and blushed, "Okay."

They ran down the streets of Konoha to the Haruno's home. They ran up the stairs to the deck of the apartment complex. He buzzed the doorbell to the Haruno apartment. They heard footprints from behind the door and the door open to reveal a frazzled looking Sakura. "You could have told me that you didn't have a car with you! Come in!" She stepped aside from the door to let them in. Hinata took slow, tired steps in to the home, stumbling from her sleepiness.

"Hinata, I laid out a bed in my room for you, if you want to change into some dry clothes I have some in the second shelf of my dresser, third door to the right is my room." Hinata nodded and walked into Sakura's room to rest.

"What happened to your ankle?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's a long story, but tell me first what happened with Hinata?" Sakura sat down on the couch.

Naruto flopped down next to her and sighed. "Her father beats her, she has cuts and bruises everywhere."

Sakura's jade eyes went wide at even the thought of her friend being abused. "What! Oh my god! Where is she hurt?"

"She showed me her arms and legs, but she didn't show me anywhere else on her body." Naruto looked at the ground. "She was acting really weird when she mentioned her father and I ended up chasing her half way around Konoha from school! She eventually stopped running and told me what was going on."

"I'm glad you called me Naruto, I don't want her back at that house either." She looked down the hall to the door to her room. "But don't you think that her father will notice she's not home?"

"I know, that's why I don't want anybody but us to know she's here, or that she's being abused." Naruto stood up. "I'll go check on her."

"I'm going too! She may be changing and you should never barge in on a woman changing clothes!"

He rolled his blue eyes. "Fine, you go first."

Sakura turned the knob and opened the door; Hinata was asleep in her wet clothes on the bed Sakura had put out for her. "Shhh! Lets see if we can get her wet shoes and sweatshirt off of her without waking her up."

Naruto nodded and took off her shoes, they were soaked, so he took off her wet socks and looked up at Sakura who had taken off Hinata's jacket. Hinata wore a black tank top, her left shoulder was black with bruises and her left arm was covered in more bruises and scabs. But across her left shoulder blade was a large open wound, which was bleeding at the middle; it had bled on to her tan jacket, leaving an ugly stain.

"I'll get a bandage." Sakura limped on her crutches out of the room.

Hinata twitched and started to wake up.

"Go back to sleep, everything will be okay, Hinata-chan." He leaned down and gently kissed her on her soft lips. She blushed and fell back to sleep with a weak smile on her pale face.

Sakura limped back into the room with bandages in her hand. She knelt down on the floor and looked at Hinata's shoulder blade and started to wrap the bandage over her injury. She wrapped the bandage from the injury to her shoulder and down to a new injury that she found on Hinata's right ribs and across her back and to her shoulder blade again.

"You'll need to take her to the doctor after school tomorrow, she isn't going tomorrow though so take this key so you can come and pick her up, and take your car this time."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Sakura-chan for letting her stay here. I'll clean out my place so she can stay with me. After all, she's my responsibility now that she isn't going home anymore."

Sakura smiled, _'You sure have grown up since seventh grade Naruto.'_ "Okay, leave the key once you pick her up tomorrow. And don't forget to clean up your apartment before you bring her there."

"Don't worry! I'll have it clean by tomorrow morning!" The two had left Hinata to sleep and were in the living room. "So now will you tell me what happened to your ankle?"

"Ugh, okay, well me and Sasuke….."

A/N: Okay, clearly I got into the chapter because it wasn't supposed to be this long. If you don't like the fact that Hinata is being abused, oh well, I like it, and it adds more drama, which I like. So next chapter we will start at school with none other than…. KAKASHI! Please review! Ill try to update ASAP!


	12. That Bastard!

A/N: Peeps, the chapter is long. YAY! But I'm changing their age again, they're sophomores, not seniors, ill make the revisions later.

I do not own Naruto or any anime for that matter.

Chapter 12: That Bastard!

Kakashi stood in the front of his class room, it was his usual routine, roll call, collect homework, teach, give homework, dismiss his first class, and that was the cycle, but today the students were in for a surprise from their teacher. "Okay, its time for roll call, Aburame Shino."

"Here."

"Akimichi Chouji."

munch "Here." munch

"Gaara."

"Here."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Here." Kakashi looked down at her ankle, "What did you do?" He asked. "Oh, I fell, nothing much." She smiled sweetly.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" He looked around, but there was no Hinata. "Where is she, Neji, is she sick?"

"I don't know. She didn't come home yesterday." He shrugged, he didn't like Hinata anyway.

"Oh. Inuzuka Ki-"

"What do you mean she didn't come home yesterday!" Kiba sprung out of his desk at Neji. "She didn't come home, how the hell am I supposed to know where she went?" Neji said bluntly.

"Okay, I guess Kiba's here. Kankuro."

"Here."

"Nara Amaya."

"Here."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Here."

'Rock Lee"

"I'm here Kakashi-sensei."

"Temari."

….

"No Temari." Just then the door creaked open, revealing a battered Temari, She had a black eye and half of her face was swollen, she had a crutch to help her walk and from below her boobs to her hips were bandaged up, her shirt was rolled up above the bandages. "I'm here." She walked faster to her seat when she noticed that all eyes were on her.

"What happened to you Temari?" Kakashi was starting to wonder if all of his students were going to be hurt today.

"I got beat up." She looked nervously at her brothers that were sitting on either side of her. She swallowed hard. "Kakashi-sensei, could I move seats."

"Uh, okay." He pulled a chair over to the empty desk next to Shikamaru. "What happened?" The lazy Nara whispered to her. "I'll tell you later." She leaned against the back of the chair.

"TenTen."

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Oh yeah, I got that letter from his parents, he won't be here for a while, Sakura, will you give him his homework?" He looked up from the letter from the Uchiha's. "Hai." Sakura shook her head, _'Oh no, I hope he isn't worse from yesterday!'_

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here." _' Did Gaara and Kankuro really do that to her! Shit! I'm gonna be dead if we get caught!'_

"Okay, now that roll call is done, I have a surprise for you all." He smiled. "A project!"

The whole room groaned and complained. "Ah ah ah! If you complain I wont let you pick your partner."

The room fell silent.

"Good. Now, pick your partners and I'll explain it to you."

The room became loud again as the excited class 7 tried to find their partner.

Sakura and Naruto walked up to Hatake Kakashi, looking very serious. "What are we going to do about Hinata-chan and Sasuke-temme?" Naruto asked.

"Hum, I never thought about that. Well, would you two be their partners?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sure! I'll be Sasuke-kun's partner!" Sakura piped.

"I'll work with Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Perfect, we need girl-boy and boy-girl partners." Naruto and Sakura looked confused. "I'll explain in a few more minutes, take your seats."

--

Ino walked up to the munching Chouji and slapped him in the back of the head. "Chouji, we have a problem."

"Ouch! Why'd you do that!" Chouji rubbed the back of his head.

"We failed! They're still acting all lovey dovey! We need to take it to phase 2!"

"What's phase 2?"

"Well, we still have to ask Kankuro and Gaara what it is. But I'm sure they know what phase 2 is!" She pulled Chouji up by his scarf. "Come on, we need to ask em'."

"Ino, did you see what they did to Temari? Would if they do that to Shikamaru?"

"Would if, would if. I don't think that they'll do that to him, anyway, we're in charge of him and they're in charge of her. Lets go and ask."

"Fine, fine."

--

"So Neji," TenTen turned around her chair to face Neji. "Do you want to work with me?" She smiled.

"Yes." He smirked. "So, tell me, what did you mean by kissing me yesterday?"

"I was saying thanks for taking me home. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, not at all. I was just thinking I should drive you home more often." He chuckled evilly.

"Neji!" TenTen glared at him jokingly.

"What? I liked it." He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Neji you pervert! That's not funny!" Neji was now laughing evilly. He didn't care if she called him a pervert.

He shrugged. "Don't care. And yes, it is funny."

She pouted; Neji winning an argument was always annoying. "So." She changed the subject. "Do you have any idea where Hinata may be?"

Neji looked over at Naruto hatefully "I think I know someone who knows where she is." He stood up. "In fact, I think I'll ask him now." Neji walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were sitting across the room.

Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him up to his eye level. "Where are you keeping Hinata-sama?"

"What are you talking about Crazy? I haven't seen her since detention yesterday night." Naruto lied nervously.

"Hah, I know you know where she is, why you took her still is beyond me but bring her back to the Hyuuga mansion by tonight or I'll get the cops."

'_So he didn't know she was being abused? That's weird.' _ "Man, why would _I _know where she was?"

"I'll find out that it was you who took her and you'll be the one who has to deal with Hiashi-sama."

"Fine, you do that. Just make sure not to mess up your hair! That'd be horrible!" Neji dropped Naruto on to the floor and walked back to his desk.

--

"Wanna be my partner Shika-kun?" Temari smiled crookedly from her swollen face.

"How troublesome, but sure." He put his hand on her swollen cheek. "So what happened?"

"Oh, it wasn't anything much, I just bruise easily. No need to be worried." She tried to smile again, but again it looked awkward due to her injury.

"I don't believe you troublesome woman, now tell me what really happened." He stroked her bruised cheek gently.

"Oh, it was nothing, really, I'm fine."

"I still don't believe such a troublesome lie but I'll leave you alone about it."

"Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "So what did you do after you dropped me off?"

"Ino and Chouji came and bugged me, my mom told me that my cousin stopped by, I slept, and went to troublesome school."

"Mr. Adventure are we?" She laughed. "So exciting. So who's your cousin? Does she go to school here?"

"She is the most troublesome girl in the universe, all she does is talk. Amaya, her parents died a few years ago and she has no money so she comes by for food every night. Its so annoying."

"Amaya! Wow, I can't believe it! You two are nothing alike!" The sandy haired blonde giggled.

"Ehem," Ino stood behind Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, did you forget what we "Bugged" you about?"

"No, I just don't care about such troublesome things." He said bluntly.

"Ehem, class,I assume that you have your partners, now, you will all find out that in this project, you must spend a certain amount of time with your partner and write a five paged report on what you learned. Principle Tsunade-sama has give me permission to give you three weeks to spend with your partner, so basically, you're dismissed from school now, oh, and living with your partner is not mandatory. The dance is still on. Have great next three weeks. Sakura and Naruto, could you come here for a minute, everyone else is dismissed." All the students ran out of the classroom for a free three weeks. Sakura and Naruto walked up to their teacher.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"You two need to tell your partners about the project and begin as soon as you see them, okay?"

"Hai." They said in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed."

They left the school and said goodbye and made plans to discuss where Hinata was going to be. Sakura drove off and Naruto walked to his dying car.

"So, you do know where Hinata-sama is." Neji stood in front of Naruto to keep him from getting in his car.

"Neji! Um…erm… ugh. Okay. I'll tell you, I know where she is. But I'm not letting you take her home."

"Why not!"

"God! You have to be the stupidest guy in the world! Don't you know what your uncle does to her!"

"Huh? What do you mean "does to her"?"

"He beats her! She's hurt and you don't even know! I've got to take her to the doctor to check out her wounds now so get out of the way!"

Neji was completely shocked at the news; he really had no idea that his uncle abused her. "H-he really abuses her?" Neji asked.

"Yeah! And I've got to take her to her injuries fixed and take care of her! I've got to make sure she's okay and that she'll be able stay at my house. So go tell the cops! I don't give a fuck!"

"Hang on," Neji commanded as Naruto got into the car. "If Hinata-sama if hurt,' Neji took a deep breath. "Tell her I wont tell Hiashi-sama and if you guys need help, I'll help." Neji looked extremely worried that Hinata was abused.

"Thanks, I'll tell her what you said." He smiled. " I guess you're not that bad after all." Naruto then drove away to go pick up Hinata at Sakura's house.

--

Sakura stood at the door to the Uchiha residence; she had wandered around the estate for a long time and finally found his family's home.

She knocked on the door, and was answered by Itachi. "Is Sasuke-kun there?"

"No, he's in the hospital, he was getting some surgery for somethin'. But he's in the Konoha Hospital down town if you wanna see him."

"Arigato Itachi!" Sakura limped down the streets to her car and drove off to the hospital.

Once she got there, she walked up to the front desk. "Is there an Uchiha Sasuke here?"

"Yes, and he just go tout of surgery if you'd like to see him, he's in room 131." The frumpy looking woman said.

"Thank you!" Sakura started for the elevator and punched in floor three. Once she got up there she turned down a long hallway to room 131. She knocked on the door; Mrs. Uchiha opened it.

"Is Sasuke-kun awake?"

"Not right now. But the nurses said he should wake up if you want to wait."

"Sure." The pink-haired sixteen year-old sat on the chair next to him. She felt responsible for his injuries. She held on to his hand unconsciously.

"I'm going home to fix up dinner for Itachi if you'd like to stay here alone."

"I'm fine waiting alone." She kept her eyes glued to Sasuke's face.

"Okay." Mrs. Uchiha left her and Sasuke alone.

She squeezed his hand and started to cry.

He opened one of his black eyes, and moaned at the pain, scaring Sakura.

"What are you doing-" He cut himself off, noticing that it was Sakura here. "Oh, hello Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him while she was still crying over the fact that he was at the hospital.

"Sakura, you're crushing me." The raven-haired boy heaved.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She still held on t his hand. "Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, there isn't." He groaned at the pain from his surgery. "Do I have any homework?"

"Well, sort of. You see Kakashi-sensei gave us a prodject, you have to work with a partner."

"I assume that you are my partner." He smirked.

"Yes." She smiled. "We must spend time with each other and them write a five paged report on what we've learned about each other."

"Hn. Figures Kakashi-sensei would come up with something like this."

"Here," She handed him a packet on the prodject. "The rest of the information is in it."

Sasuke nodded and started reading, only using one hand because Sakura had not let go of his other hand.

"So it says we could live together?" He looked up at Sakura and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Then I'll be seeing you at your house after I leave tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't believe it, her Sasuke-kun wanted to live with her for the prodject! She smiled and hugged him.

He smirked and hugged her back, _'I never believed that it would be her that I fell in love with...' _He held her closer and kissed her lips as he thought about how he loved her. _'But she will be the only person I'll ever be in love with.'_

--

Naruto walked into the Haruno's apartment, and down the hall to where Hinata was.

He knocked on the door lightly, "Are you awake Hinata-chan?"

From behind the door on her bed was Hinata, she was awake staring at the ceiling blankly. She was lying on her back with her arms next to her sides. Her shoulder ached, as did her thigh where her wounds were deepest when Naruto knocked on the door, she didn't think he'd be back here when school should still be in cession.

"Y-yes, I am awake." She said quietly.

He opened the door and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Are you feeling okay?" He put his hand gently on her bandaged shoulder.

"I'm f-fine." She looked up at Naruto; he gazed down at her and smiled. "Does your leg still hurt?"

"It's o-okay. Thank you." She didn't want to tell him her wounds had bled through the bandages three times already and that she was in even more pain.

"Well, I'm taking you to the doctors now, I want them to say if you are doing better and if there is anything else that they need to do." He stood up. "Where is the rest of your stuff? We need to take it with us since you're coming back to stay now."

She blushed; she was going to live with her true love! "H-h-hai." She tried to sit up but was greeted by a sharp pain in her side causing her collapse on her other side coughing.

"Holy shit! Are you okay!" He ran over to help her up but saw blood dripping from her mouth hitting the floor. "Shit!" He sat her up against the wall and checked her heart beat. It was faster than normal but at an okay rate. He checked her wounds to see if any could have caused internal bleeding. Her shoulder wouldn't, nor her leg, it was her ribs.

He pulled off the bandages and saw how deep it was, it was no ordinary gash, it was a stab mark from a thick knife that shattered one of her ribs hitting an organ.

Hinata kept coughing up more blood as every second passed. "N-Naruto-ku" She fainted hitting her head on the ground.

"Damn, DAMN, **DAMN**! Please don't die!" He picked up Hinata's wounded body bridal style and ran to his car, laying her down in the back seat. He slammed on the gas petal and sped off to the hospital. He called the hospital's emergency number.

"Hello, Konoha Hospital, what is the emergency?" A woman's voice came over the phone.

"A girl I know is hurt and is coughing up blood, I'm almost at the hospital now but HELP!" Naruto's hand was shaking as he spoke.

"I'll have someone ready for you."

"Thanks!" Naruto hung up and looked back at Hinata, blood dripped from the side of her mouth and her shirt was bloody from the stab wound. "Please stop bleeding Hinata-chan, please live!"

He pulled up to the entrance where medics were waiting. Naruto jumped out of the car and pulled out Hinata's body. Once the medics saw her they pulled the stretcher out and laid her on it, running inside to the emergency room.

Naruto stood there for a moment to take it all in. He clenched his fists and pulled out his cell phone.

"Neji, Hinata-chan is in the hospital." Naruto said grimly.

"W-what! Fuck! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Naruto hung up and walked into the hospital.

Sakura walked down into the lobby and saw Naruto with his head held low, alarming her.

"Naruto! What's wrong! What happened?"

"Hinata-chan is in the hospital. She had a deep stab wound and is coughing up blood." He said in monotone. "Neji's coming."

Sakura collapsed to her knees. "Y-you can't be serious. She's really-" Naruto nodded still looking at the ground, he clenched his fists. "I'll kill Hiashi for doing this to an innocent girl. That bastard. Naruto ground his teeth together. "Hinata-chan deserves better, she didn't do anything wrong."

The doors to the hospital swung opened to reveal Neji and TenTen.

They ran over to Naruto and a crying Sakura. "I can't believe that bastard. What he did to Hinata-sama is wrong." Neji glared into nowhere.

"Is she okay! What happened!" TenTen looked utterly confused.

"She's not okay!" Naruto barked. "And her bastard father will pay for hurting her!" He shot up out of the chair and stormed up to the front desk. "Which room is Hyuuga Hinata in!" He commanded.

"She's in room 13, but you can't go in the ER sir so please sit down." She said calmly.

"How the hell cam you be so calm! People here are dying and sick and you can just sit here and be so calm!" Naruto slammed his fists against the desk. "She may die and I can't see her when this may be the last time I could see her while she's alive!" TenTen covered his mouth while Neji held him back from attacking the woman.

"I'm sorry. We'll keep him under control." Neji apologized to the woman as he and TenTen brought him back to his seat.

"Naruto, we know you're right, but you can't attack her, she probably didn't even know that Hinata-sama may die. Settle down." Neji growled.

"Please fill me in, all I know is that she may die." TenTen stared at Neji, then Naruto, then Sakura and back.

Neji sighed and told her to sit down. " Hiashi-sama has beaten Hinata-sama and she has a deep stab wound in her side. That is why she isn't at the Hyuuga residence anymore and is living with Naruto." Naruto cut him off to finish the story as TenTen started to cry. "She is also hurt on her shoulder and leg. Hinata-chan just now told me yesterday after detention. And if she makes it, she will be living with me until she is okay or later."

TenTen hid her face in her hands as she cried for her friend. "But… would if she doesn't make it? What happens if Hiashi finds out that you took her away, Naruto? What would happen?"

Her morbid words stung Hinata's friends and cousin like millions of needles stabbing their hearts.

"If that does happen, then Hiashi _will_ die." Naruto looked at the ground and cried, as did Sakura.

Who knew that one of them was right, did she die, or did she live?

--

A/N: WOOHOO! That was so fucking fun to write! YAHOO!

Hinata: Why do I have to be abused?

Me: Why it makes things dramatic my shy friend!

Hinata: Oh.

TenTen: I don't like drama, it can be sad.

Me: Jesus Christ, get over it.

Neji: When did I start to care?

Me: sigh in this chapter.

Me: Well world, enjoy the **extremely** early and **long** chapter! DUDES! **11** PAGES! **Please Review! **


	13. Is He A Good Kisser?

A/N: I'm sorry, Id have updated on Sunday, but I was forced to go to a family gathering! I had to where these shoes from hell instead of my new sk8ter shoes! It sucks! I had to even brush my hair! And to top it all off! I had to dress nice! NOOOO! Please forgive me! --. And then wouldn't let me upload! AHHH!

If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this fic? No, it would be on the show! So what does that tell u? I don't own it! So there!

--

Chapter 13: Is He A Good Kisser?

Shikamaru helped Temari down the stairs form their classroom. She looked at him and smiled crookedly. He looked back at her and smiled, "So, care to tell me what happened? Or are you going to try to sell me that troublesome story that you bruise easily again?"

She sighed, _'I may as well tell him, I mean, why shouldn't he know that my brothers beat me up? But then again, he might ask why, and I don't want to stop seeing him, I really like this one. I'll just tell him that they beat me up because I spent too much money on clothes again! WOOHOO! I'm a sucky liar!'_

"My brothers," She changed her mind, '_if he knew they did that then he'd be too worried to let me go home, new plan.' _" After my meeting with my brothers I decided to walk home, I got mugged, and that's how I got this way, no biggie!"

"Troublesome."

"So, what are you doing say, right about now? Wanna go out for lunch, my treat!" She held his hand, lacing their fingers.

"Sure." He looked at her bandages, he felt bad that she wouldn't trust him with the truth about what happened. "I'll drive, you're in no condition to drive right now."

"Thank you. I don't want to drive anyways; I'll crash into a million mailboxes. I failed drivers-ed. I have a fake license." She smiled evilly. "I'm bad."

"HaHa." He rolled his eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, just give me food!" She flopped against the side of his car.

"That's helpful." He sighed and put his hands behind his head. "You're such a troublesome woman, Temari-chan." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm surprised that you're not too lazy to kiss me." She smirked, but her happiness was interrupted once she noticed that her brothers were glaring at her, Kankuro chuckling as he hit his fist against his hand.

"You know Shika-kun, how about I meet your folks and we can eat lunch at your place and I'll stay for the prodject!" She said nervously as she got into the car.

"Huh?" He got in the drivers seat. " What was that all about? You got all spazy just now?"

"I-It's nothing! Really! Now, lets get out of here!" She looked nervously at her brothers.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru drove out of the parking lot and towards his house.

--

Amaya walked down the stairs alone, she watched as all the people and their friends walked down the stairs making plans with each other for the three-week break.

'_But if friends are kind, and care, then maybe I could look harder like my aunt said. But if friends are like Kiba, then I don't know.'_ She pulled her shoulder length hair back up into a ponytail. She looked forward into nowhere as she debated having friends with herself.

She looked plain with a gray sweatshirt on and black cargo shorts; her black hair topped it off as an outfit that was painfully plain.

Her eyes were glazed over with sadness and despair, in two days, it was the third anniversary of her parents death, and in one day, was he brothers anniversary of him being murdered nine years ago. She walked down final steps, but slipped and fell on her face.

All the other people laughed and pointed at her as the made fun of her. She stayed down; she felt the hot blood pore from her nose, and start to seep from her lips, forehead, chin, elbows, and knees. She tried to push herself up, but fell again back to her face as she heard all the people laughing and teasing in a crowd. _'Brother, why couldn't it have been me to die, mom, dad, why didn't you take me with you, I don't want to be alone.' _She tried again, and stumbled to her feet, she let the blood slide down her face, not trying to wipe it away. She walked through the crowd that had gathered to mock her. They looked at her like she was a monster as they saw the bloody trail from her nose._ 'If only I could have gone in your place brother, father, mother, if only.'_

She walked down the streets alone again, back through the allies and broken paths. She rubbed her hand on the drying blood from her nose. She sighed, "I may as well get use to it, I still have two more years left, and they may stop…. Or not."

The orphan Nara girl trudged up the six flights of stairs to her apartment. She slid the key into the slot and walked in. Lonesome and empty, she had her bed, a few boxes full of clothes and a cooler to take the place of a fridge. Amaya sat down, her stomach grumbled. "Hungry."

She mindlessly walked out of her home, down the stairs and back to her aunt and uncles house, wondering why she just hadn't taken up the offer to stay with them three years ago, but at least now she got her exercise.

Kiba walked home the same way he always did, he and Shikamaru were neighbors. But noticed someone new walking on the sidewalk today.

"Hey!" Kiba ran to catch up with the new comer.

Amaya turned around, startling Kiba with the blood that had dried on her empty face.

"Holy Crap! What happened to you?" He stopped.

She turned around and kept walking to her relative's home.

"Hey, answer me!" He jumped into pace with her.

She didn't answer and kept looking forward.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He growled.

"Haven't you done enough? Breaking my heart wasn't enough for you? I don't need anyone else to make fun of me. I can't believe you're that cold, bastard! Get away from me!" She ran down the broken concrete away from the Inuzuka.

'I what? Her heart?' Kiba ran after her down the street but couldn't catch her in time; she had already reached the door to her cousin's house and went inside. "Great move Kiba, now she thinks you're a bastard." 

Amaya stood against the door panting.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked from the couch where he and Temari sat watching TV.

"Shut up. I don't need you to be bitching at me too. Where's your mom?"

"At her new job. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask her if she could spot me some money to buy flowers to put on my families graves idiot. Remember, they're death anniversaries are in a few days, bro's is tomorrow."

Temari had a look of pity on her face and grabbed her purse and pulled out twenty dollars. "Here, will this be enough to get some nice flowers for them?" The blonde's generosity startled both the Nara's.

"W-what? You're kidding, right?" Amaya stuttered in disbelief.

"Not at all, they're your family, I always remember to put nice flowers on my parent's graves on the days of their deaths." She put the money in Amaya's hand. "I want the flowers to look nice, they'd probably deserve it." She smiled despite her swollen cheek.

"T-thank you." She smiled. "Oh! Sorry, do you even know who I am? So sorry, I'm Nara Amaya." She smiled sheepishly.

"Shikamaru-kun told me about you, but I don't believe we've met. I'm Temari."

"Yeah, you're _all _he talks about." Amaya laughed.

Temari giggled and looked at her red-faced boyfriend. Who had sunk down into the couch. "Aw! Thank you Shika-kun, that's so cute!"

"Hey Shikamaru, what left-overs do ya' got?" Amaya walked into the kitchen.

"Before you eat, clean off your face." Growled Shikamaru. "It's gross."

"Oops! Sorry you guys!" Amaya ran off to the bathroom to clean off her nose.

"She's cute, I don't know why you don't like her, Amaya seems nice."(Like cute as in, funny, nice, you get it)

"She usually doesn't act like that, she's upset and is trying to hide it, she's totally out of character this time of year, she was really close to her brother. She's on the verge of tears if you could tell." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Wish I was close with my brothers, but oh well." Temari leaned against her boyfriend.

"I don't have siblings, glad too. They seem troublesome."

Amaya came out of the bathroom, she had been crying, but she tried hard to suck it up. "Is she staying for the prodject?" Amaya opened up the refrigerator.

"Yeah. Why?" Shikamaru looked up from the couch at his cousin.

"I was just wondering, I got an eviction notice and I didn't know if you guy were using my room for her or not, that's all." She pulled out a left over dish.

"Oh, so when do you have to be outta there?"

"Tonight, can I keep Kuroinu here? I'm not sure how many more places I can go with her." She started the microwave.

"I don't know, ask my mom, she'll be back in about a half hour."

"Okay." She pulled her food out of the microwave and walked to the back door. "Well, I'm going outside, don't do anything to gross while I'm gone." She snickered and walked outside and closed the door.

The sky was still cloudy from the rain but felt good outside with the breeze. She sat down on the bench and heard voices from over the privacy fence. She looked at the ground and cried she felt unloved from Kiba's words and her family's deaths. She sat her dish of food on the ground as she cried harder for herself and her lost family.

But over the fence was Kiba and Akamaru…

"Bark, bark!" The little white dog told Kiba.

"Yeah, I hear it too, a girl's crying." The youngest Inuzuka looked over the fence to see Amaya. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He called nicely from the fence.

She looked up; her face was red and tears poured from her black eyes.

He jumped over the fence onto the concrete in the Nara's backyard. Kiba walked over to Amaya and sat down. "You know I'm sorry for what I said." He watched her tears hit the ground. "What's wrong?"

"My brother died nine years ago tomorrow and my parents three years ago in two days." She tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I miss them more than you can imagine. You don't know what it's like to loose someone that close to you, do you?" She looked into his eyes.

"No, I don't know what it's like, and I'm glad for it. But I'm sorry for you." He put his hand on her quivering hand. "I'm sorry, I never in my dreams wanted to hurt you. Because I do like you, I like you a lot, and I don't know why I said that I didn't because I do."

Amaya looked at him shocked. "But you-."

"I said I didn't like you but I lied, I do really really like you, and to see you crying hurts me." He sighed. "If you need to talk to someone about how you're feeling and about your family you can talk to me."

"Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better." She smiled. "I'll remember that." She kissed him on his lips and he kissed her back. They kissed for a long, long, extremely long, time. They finally stopped for air and blushed.

"Uh… um… I gotta go." Kiba got up and got ready to jump back over the fence when Amaya stopped him.

"Can my dog stay with you?" She smiled.

"Sure, when?"

"Uh, tonight until I get a new apartment, eviction bites."

"Yeah, it would. But sure, we've got a ton a' dogs."

"Thanks!" She kissed him again on his lips. "No hurry up and leave before my cousin or my aunt and uncle see me!"

He jumped over the fence into his yard. Amaya blushed and leaned against the fence. It was amazing how your opinion on someone could change so quickly.

Temari opened the door and smirked at Amaya. "And you told _us_ not to do anything." Amaya's eyes went wide. "Naw, just kidding ya'. I was just gonna ask I you've eaten yet, 'cause we were going to eat with his parents and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow:I thought you hated him?"

"Well…um…" Amaya blushed.

Temari elbowed him in the side, "Hey! She likes him! Leave her alone!"

"Troublesome… Well you comin' or not?"

Amaya snapped out of her trance, "Oh, sure."

"Then get your ass over here, we're leaving." Shikamaru walked back into the house.

Amaya followed him but was blocked by a crooked smiling Temari. "So, is he a good kisser?"

Amaya's eyes went wide. "W-what!"

"Was he or not?"

"Well, I guess so." Amaya fidgeted.

"Yes or no, girl."

"Yes." Amaya blushed.

--

A/N: YAY! Next chapter you find out what happens to Hinata, does she die, or does she live? DUN DUN DUN!


	14. If You Need Me

A/N: Eeep. Which of my parings, naruhina or sasusaku,do you think will make-out in this chapter! EEP! Read and find out!  MY CAT HAD HER KITTENS! OMFG!

Don't own Naruto.

--

Chapter 14:

Sakura had left the hospital at about ten o'clock that night. She wanted to head home and think, first her Sasuke-kun got hurt, then Hinata got hospitalized.

"I'd better clean up the blood from Hinata off the floor before I go to sleep." The pink-haired girl grabbed a rag and walked into her room. She gasped at how much blood had spilled onto the floor, she had seen Naruto's jacket and how bloody it was from him carrying her out to his car but didn't imagine how much would be left at her home.

She knelt down and started to clean up the drying blood. It took her several rags to finally get it all up and by now she was exhausted mentally and physically.

"I hope Sasuke-kun's alright." She mumbled as she fell to sleep on her red couch. She lived alone most of the time because her mom was always gone doing something. So Sakura got the house to herself a lot, which didn't bother her much.

She had drifted into a deep sleep from all the recent incidents with her friends, but all she could dream of was Sasuke.

--

Naruto sat alone at the hospital, hoping they'd let him see Hinata, or at least tell him if she lived or not.

Sakura left at ten and Neji and TenTen left at quarter till eleven, but now it was three in the morning, and Naruto had not slept at all. He vowed that he would not sleep until he saw Hinata-chan.

A doctor walked down into the lobby towards him. "Come with me."

Naruto followed without question through the hallway to where Hinata was being kept. The woman turned the knob. They stepped inside the room where Hinata _was_ alive in.

Naruto sighed. "How is she?"

"She's not in a critical condition any longer, but she still is severely injured and will be staying here longer."

"I see. When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Any time now, she may just keep sleeping though, she had dark rings under her eyes."

Naruto looked over at Hyuuga Hinata, she was bandaged around her forehead from falling over from fainting and was wrapped up around her shoulder, over her bust and down over the stab-wound. She had dark purple rings under her eyes and red dots over them from an even longer lack of sleep.

"Can I wait for her to wake up?"

"Sure. If you notice anything wrong, please notify someone immediately."

Naruto nodded and sat in a chair next to her, staring at her injuries. _'Damn, I should have just taken her to the doctors last night! Then maybe she'd be in a better condition than this.' _He squeezed the side of the chair.

Hinata blinked, looking around the room to see where she was. All she could remember was a lot of pain and Naruto running over to help her and then black.

She looked over to right and saw Naruto falling asleep and waking himself up.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said almost in a whisper.

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Naruto was now completely awake.

She nodded and smiled. She looked tiered still stayed awake.

"Are you okay?" Naruto now looked very concerned.

Hinata nodded and coughed softly. "G-gomen Naruto-kun."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't ask for this. I'm glad to you're alive."

"T-t-thank you." Hinata turned her head to see him better, she knew why she loved him, he was dedicated, kind, strong, but she was the only person who noticed. "Na-Naruto-kun, I-." She cut herself off; she was too tiered and heavily drugged to have to explain why she loved him.

"What you say? I didn't hear you."

"N-Nothing, its not important."

"Okay. How are you feeling?" Naruto looked at all of her bandages.

"F-fine, just a bit tiered."

"You sure look it, you have dark rings under your eyes! When was the last time you slept other than at Sakura's."

"I ca-can't remember. It's been a l-long time, I-I was scared." Hinata looked off into her dark memories of her sleepless nights.

"Then sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled gently and held her hand

She blushed but smiled back sleepily. "Na-Naruto-kun I l-." She tried to tell him but couldn't find the strength to talk anymore and she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto smiled and kissed her lips softly before she was completely asleep. "Goodnight, Hinata-chan."

--

When Sakura woke up she saw how bright it was outside and heard someone else in the house. _'Mom doesn't come home for two month…' _

The pink-haired girl crept down the hall towards the kitchen where the noise was coming from. She was about to walk in when she bumped into the intruder and screamed, the intruder jumped back.

"What are you doing? Trying to wake the dead?" A startled Uchiha Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun! Gomen, gomen! I didn't know you were here. So sorry!" She apologized from the floor.

"Geez," He rubbed his ears. "You scream loud." He held out his hand to help her up.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She took his hand and started to get up but her broken ankle gave way under her, she fell into Sasuke, their lips meeting.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed.

"Not a problem." He helped her stand up. "I enjoyed it."

Sakura's face turned red but hid her face so Sasuke couldn't see it. "You could have just woken me up."

"I could have, but I didn't, you looked peaceful."

"Thank you. So what do you want to eat, I could get food delivered." Sakura sat down on the couch.

"I don't know." He sat down next to her on the soft couch. "How about pizza?"

"Okay." She dialed the pizza places number.

--

_'Please father! I promise I'll work harder! Please don't!' Hinata cried as her father held a knife high in the air._

_'You lying bitch! You said the same thing when I gave you your warning! But no improvement! You know the consequence!' He swung the knife, but Hinata turned and it hit her shoulder. Blood splattered on her sheets and walls. Hinata sobbed harder and screamed at the pain._

'_F-Father! Stop!' Hinata put her hand on her bloody shoulder. 'I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!' Hinata cried._

'_Maybe you'll do better if it hurts more!' He swung the knife again, hitting her thigh, spitting more blood into the air._

'_P-p-p-plea-please! Stop!' Her father grabbed her and rammed her against the wall with a huge amount of force._

_He held her head against and stabbed deep into her side. She screamed and spat blood up and fainted as he pulled out the knife from her side._

'_I'm not finished yet. You can't hide forever.' He hissed._

Hinata screamed hoarsely as she woke up. She was sweating and her heart was beating fast.

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto grabbed her hand.

Tears started to pool in her eyes, she grabbed Naruto's shirt and cried harder. "M-my f-fa-." She couldn't say anymore through her tears.

Naruto pulled her closer and stroked her head to comfort her. "Please tell me what happened so I can help you." He kissed her head.

She sobbed harder, "H-he said that I-I couldn't hide fo-forever."

"Who?" He remembered her story the other day when she broke down after school. "Your father, huh? Well you're safe here and once you get out of here you'll be with me and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." He hugged her tighter.

"T-thank you." She coughed from all of her crying.

"Don't get too upset, he doesn't know where you are." He looked back at her damaged body, no wonder she was so scared.

She let go of him slowly and laid back down on her back, her face was red from all of her crying. She held on to his hand shakily.

The blonde stroked her cheek soothingly. "I promise that he won't find you." He kissed her on her other cheek.

She smiled and blushed, she held his hand tighter, "I'm g-glad I w-w-won't be alone."

"I won't let anything happen to you." He stroked her face again. "Now sleep, you need it."

She nodded shut her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

"Good, she's asleep again." He whispered as he leaned back in his chair.

"N-Naruto-kun." She whispered, making Naruto jump. "T-thanks again, for all yo-you've done for me." She smiled.

"Hey, just get some sleep. I want you to be as healthy as you can as soon as you can." He smiled.

She nodded and really went to sleep, but now she had a smile on her bandaged face.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair again, but was interrupted again by a knock on the door. He got up and opened it, Neji and TenTen stood there.

"She just got back to sleep, so be quiet." Naruto warned and stepped back to let them in.

Neji and TenTen saw how awful her injuries were and got momentarily taken aback by them. " Is she okay? Did anything happen to her?" Neji whispered.

"She was fine, she got scared by something in her sleep but fell back to sleep." Naruto informed.

"Do you know when she'll be out of the hospital?" TenTen got into the conversation.

"No, we don't know."

"Where will she be when she gets out?" TenTen tilted her head to the side.

"She'll be living with me after she's out of here."

"Naruto, are you crazy? Is she just going to wear the same bloody clothes she has? She can't wear your clothes! And she's a girl, what about girly things, you know, "girly things". You can't afford all new stuff for her! You can't even afford food for yourself, and now you'll be paying the expenses of two people! You don't even have a job! " TenTen scared both Naruto and Neji with her outburst.

"TenTen, I guess you're right, but she will still live with me, but I'll pick up a few jobs and Neji could grab some of he clothes from their house. I'll give her money for "girly things" and there! Problem solved." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Problem solved! Are you nuts! We women are not that low maintenance! And we don't eat the same thing for every meal either. Are you that dense or something? And do you even have a hairbrush! Oh Kami, have you ever even had a girlfriend before!" TenTen was fuming.

"No, I haven't had a girlfriend no matter how lame it sounds, I haven't. Sorry for eating the same thing for every meal, it's cheaper. Yes, I have a hairbrush. And sorry for being low maintenance, it's cheaper!" Naruto was angry as hell for TenTen's remarks about his lifestyle.

No one noticed as Hinata watched the argument unfold. It hurt her knowing they were arguing over her. "U-um…"

Everyone looked over at her. "Way to go TenTen, you woke her up!" Naruto snarled.

"Me! You're the one who was yelling!" They glared at each other hatefully.

"P-please stop fighting." But her voice didn't reach them. "Stop!" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Hinata. "Please d-don't argue about me. I'm fine being low maintenance. But if Nejinii-san got me some c-clothes from my house I'd appreciate it." She looked at all her friends and cousin. "I c-can afford to buy stuff for myself too, I'll be able to pay for myself and wh-what I owe Naruto-kun for staying at his h-home. I'll pay for myself; y-you don't need to worry about money, Naruto-kun. I a-appreciate everything, y-you three." She smiled weakly at them.

"Gomen, Naruto. It's not my business about what you can afford or not." TenTen looked a bit embarrassed.

"You're right, I do need to get a job, I wouldn't be able to afford food for two people, and she shouldn't eat just ramen. Gomen, TenTen, you know more about what women need than I do."

Neji stood there out of the way; he now was in charge of getting Hinata's stuff without getting caught by his uncle. But he wasn't so sure how the argument started.

Then, the nurse walked in. "We need to ask you all to leave, we need to do more tests and finish up our work on her now."

"Okay." Neji and TenTen left first.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and kissed her cheek. "I'll still be in the lobby, if you need me, I'll be here for you Hinata-chan." He whispered in her ear and left.

--

Sasuke and Sakura were flopped against her couch, they ate two whole pizza's and felt like they'd never eat again (That's how I feel after I eat a gallon of ice cream. -.-)

"Never… Eating… Again…" Sasuke groaned.

"Me either, I am going to have to work out a ton to get rid of all this pizza fat." Sakura leaned against the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Why did you want to stay with me?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat; he had NOT expected her to EVER ask that. "… I just didn't want to hear Itachi give me shit about my injury, that's all."

Sakura seemed disappointed by his answer; she'd hoped that he'd have wanted to stay because of her, not his brother. "Okay, well, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Sasuke was someone no one could understand, the way he acted, the way he treated others. It was a fangirl's dream to spend even a second alone with the real Uchiha Sasuke. The Sasuke who cared about others and didn't use a cold shell to hold back his feelings. But Sakura had seen that side of Sasuke. When he kissed her and hugged her, which would forever be cemented into her memory.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura swallowed hard. "I-I love you." She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

To her surprise, Sasuke pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

--

A/N: Awww. Now wasn't that the sweetest ending? Well, hope u liked the chappy. Been real rushed since my cat had kittens in my neighbors garage and I'm waiting for them to get home so I can ask for the key to get in it! I can't wait to see em! EEEP! I'll update asap!


	15. Room 54

A/N: Okay, last Wednesday; my friend and me were talking about how I shouldn't be shy around the guy I like, a lot. But in the middle of our conversation my little sister walks in, and WON"T LEAVE! So since she is eleven and hasn't had her period, and does not know much about sex, we decided to give her 'the talk' but with all the details. We figured she'd leave after we grabbed the directions from my new box of tampons and read it to her. But she wouldn't leave for another half hour until we started to tell her what an orgasm was, she left. I thought it was pretty damn funny and she looked like she was going to commit suicide after we told her all about sex. Lmao.

I do not own Naruto.

--

Chapter 15: Room 54

Amaya now sat with her cousin, Temari, and her aunt and uncle at dinner. Amaya hadn't said a word since Temari asked her if Kiba was a good kisser, instead she just dazed off into her memory about kissing Kiba, he _really_ was a good kisser. ( to all of Kiba's fangirls, this is breaking news! So after you finish this chapter, KISS HIM! But not Neji, he's mine…)

The conversation had so far been very, immensely, boring for Temari, not to mention she was having her period and was having PMS, which made her impatient and grumpy. The blonde rested her not injured cheek on her hand, _'Kami, this family is boring. And for god sakes I have to use the bathroom!' _"Excuse me for a minute." She stood up and hurried to the bathroom, not only to pee, but also to get away from his family. She closed the door and sighed, "Man, they're boring."

Back at the table…

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah!" Shikamaru and Amaya fought themselves from falling asleep as his father talked about his job.

Temari walked back to the table and sat down next to her boyfriend. Suddenly she felt bored all over again, she yawned.

But his wife looked at the faces of the three teens before them and stopped her husband from talking. "So, Temari, when did you meet Shikamaru?"

Temari blushed a little. "Well he's been in my class all year but we didn't really know each other until we were paired up in detention." From under the table she and Shikamaru held hands.

"Oh, and when did you two start dating?" His mother was so full of embarrassing questions and Amaya was getting a kick out of it.

"I asked him to go to dinner with me before I met up with my two little brothers who are also in our class. And so, that's when we started going out."

"You and your brothers are triplets?"

"No, no, no. My youngest brother is Shikamaru-kun and Amaya's age, Kankuro should be a Jr. and I should be a Senior."

You could see the disapproval in Shikamaru's fathers face and the surprised look on his mothers. "So, how are you all three in the same grade?" His mother finally said.

"Well… um… Kankuro had been held back one year for bullying in the sixth grade and," Temari looked down at her lap in embarrassment for what she was going to say. "This is my second year as a sophomore, I also had to repeat eighth grade."

There was a long silence, the Nara's, aside from Amaya, were all geniuses, and if Shikamaru actually used his brain, then he wouldn't be just barely passing. The awkward silence was unnerving, not to mention embarrassing. Temari was afraid to look up, _'Why couldn't I have just lied and said we were triplets!' _

Their waiter broke the silence. "Here's your food." He handed all of them their food and left. Temari, who was starving immediately dug into her food, as did Amaya.

'_Geez, why'd mom have to come to lunch with us? I don't think Temari knew what she got herself into by meeting my dictator mother.' _Shikamaru thought as he began to eat. _'But I never noticed how similar Amaya and Temari's eating habits are…' _Shikamaru looked on either side of him; both of the girls were shoving their faces full of food. He sighed and began to eat, but without shoveling down his food.

After lunch Mr. And Mrs. Nara left to go back to work and Amaya jumped on her cousin's computer into a chatroom with Kiba. Temari went to sleep on the couch, and Shikamaru played shoji by himself.

1234567, 7, 7 prostitutes. –Peter Griffen.

(ShadowPuppet44- Amaya, 88Bark88- Kiba)

**ShadowPuppet44**: what cha doin?

**88Bark88**: nm, u

**ShadowPuppet44**: bored. better than at my place, it sux ass

**88Bark88**: ……..so when r u bringing over ur dog?

**ShadowPuppet44**: dunno

**ShadowPuppet44**: as soon as I get off my ass

**88Bark88**: … -.- I guess that wont be anytime soon….

**ShadowPuppet44**: hey! I so happen to have walked here! Ha! I do get off my ass!

**88Bark88**: So….

(five minutes later…)

**ShadowPuppet44**: 'so' WHAT!

**88Bark88**: Sorry! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…

**88Bark88**: like on a date…. (blushes as he types)(Me: awwww)

**ShadowPuppet44**: id love to!

**ShadowPuppet44**: what time n where?

**88Bark88**: How about I pick you up at Shikamaru's at 7.

**88Bark88**: what movies do u like?

**ShadowPuppet44**: COMEDY!

**88Bark88**: ooooooookay…. We'll watch comedy…

**ShadowPuppet44**: YAY!

Just then, she looked over her shoulder to see Temari reading her chat. She was blinking a lot and looked quite innocent, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd been noticed.

"Do you mind? You're really troublesome looking over my shoulder like that, it's rude." Amaya scowled at the sandy blonde.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance, looking down at the scowling dark-haired girl. "Gomen, gomen, I was gonna ask if I could use the shower in you're room here, but I kinda got transfixed on you little flirt session."

"Yeah, sure, you can use my shower. Just don't have sex in it, okay." Amaya went back to her chat.

"Geez, take the fun outta it. Naw, just kiddin'." Temari giggled and left.

**ShadowPuppet44**: Sry, Temari was leaning over my shoulder as I typed.

**88Bark88**: no prob. G2g. sister wants computer. Bye.

**ShadowPuppet44**: k! see u at 7!

-**88Bark88** has logged off-

-**ShadowPuppet44** has logged off-

Amaya spun around in the chair; she frowned at what she saw. Temari and Shikamaru were making out on the couch. "I thought you were goin' to use my shower. Not do my cousin."

"Yeah… I like him more." Temari looked up. "I'll take a shower later."

"Have fun with that. I'll be in my shower. Knock first." Amaya turned around and entered the bathroom, leaving the two alone to carry about their 'business'.

MCR's message to the world- ROCK AND ROLL EXCOISM!

Amaya looked in the mirror, her hair was still wet from her shower and she was still in her black bathrobe. "Why can't I be pretty like all the other girls?" She sighed as she brushed her thin black hair. "I could ask Te- no. She's my cousin's girlfriend, not my friend. But I'm sure she wouldn't make herself look bad in front of Shika, so I guess its worth a shot." She cracked the door and poked her head out. "Um… Temari, could you help me get ready for my date." Amaya looked down at the floor, preparing herself to hear 'no, why should _I _help a _loser _like _you_?'.

"Sure!" Temari jumped up from where she sat on the couch.

Amaya was dumbstruck, she was sure she'd say no. "Uh… thanks." She opened the door and let the sandy blond in.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well, I just don't want to look stupid to go to the movies with Kiba tonight."

"Yosh, lets start with your hair first." She pulled the brush out of Amaya's hands and brushed out her hair into a side-part after blow-drying it. "So what do you think of your hair?"

"It looks good, feels weird, but looks good." Amaya started to cheer up.

" Now for some make-up!" Amaya frowned, "Do I _have_ to wear makeup?"

"Yes, now hand me my purse." The dark-haired girl gave Temari her purse but was not surprised at what Temari pulled out. A pink bag labeled 'Makeup.' "So what are you wearing?" Temari searched through her bag.

"That." Amaya pointed with her thumb to the clothes she was wearing before.

"You're kidding, right?" Temari said bluntly.

"No, why?" Amaya didn't see what was so wrong with what she'd been wearing before.

"Why, why you ask. Because he already saw you wearing that you buffoon! And anyways it's dirty, blood-stained, and not cute!" The beginning she said so calmly it was scary, then she started her rant. "Where is your closet?"

"In my room, which is through that door."

"I'll pick out your outfit." Temari bolted through the door and started to rummage through Amaya's closet.

'Temari, thank you for helping me out." Amaya ran her fingers through her hair.

"No prob.!" She stepped out of the closet. "I love picking out other people's clothes! And I think I found a cute outfit for the movies!" She held a pair of not baggy jeans and a tight aqua tank top that tied up in the back, with wavy aqua fabric around where her bust would be. "Try it on." She commanded.

Amaya took the outfit and disappeared into the bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later looking beautiful; her shirt was tight, showing off her curves, as did her jeans.

"You look great!" Temari jumped up and down. "Now let me do some makeup and you'll be ready for your date!"

"Okay." They walked back into the bathroom to do the finishing touched on Amaya.

I'll get you Brad! Damn, damn, DAMN! Ewww, a Band-Aid! - Stewy Griffen 

Kiba knocked on the door to the Nara's home, a very lazy man answered it. "What are you doing here?" He yawned.

"I'm picking up Amaya here, can I come in?"

"Whatever. Temari is getting here ready, so she won't look like her sloppy self." Shikamaru sat down in front of the TV again.

"Oh, so when will she be ready?"

"Now." Temari stepped out of the bathroom. "Prepare to meet the beautiful, new, Amaya. Sadly, I alone couldn't change the girl's personality. Well, here she is!" She opened the door to reveal a beautiful looking Amaya. Her hair and makeup looked stunning but the outfit pulled it all together. Aqua really was her color, not many girls could pull off the color, but Amaya sure did. Her hair wasn't up for a change, and the makeup was light so it brought out her facial features. She blushed slightly as she walked over to Kiba.

"You look… wow." Kiba couldn't find anything else to describe it; he'd never seen her look so great in his life! (Awwww)

"Thanks," She smiled. "You look 'wow' too." She giggled.

"Lets go or we'll be late." He took her hand. "Ja ne!"

"Thanks for the help Temari!" Amaya waved as she closed the door.

"They're SO cute!" Temari gushed as she cuddled up next to Shikamaru on the couch.

Shikamaru shut his eyes. "Troublesome…"

Hip Hip Hooray for me! - MCR, Its Not A Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish.

Amaya and Kiba were in the back of the theater, no watching the movie. (And you just know they're making-out, what a classic! how cute! I guess Amaya finally got something to be happy about! Good job Kiba!)

--

It was the day after Naruto had called Neji to say Hinata was in the hospital and he and TenTen were slinking silently and inconspicuously up to Hinata's room to get her some clothes.

They made it in and locked the door behind them. The room was a mess; blood was splattered all over the beds headboard and the white walls. Her blankets were soaked with blood and everything was thrown everywhere. The furniture was broken and clothes, papers, you name it was all over her room.

Flashback to three nights ago… 

_Hinata was sitting up in bed, checking the clock every five seconds._

_4:58 am_

_She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth whimpering in terror as she recalled the last time he abused her…two weeks ago …she sat now awaiting her father's arrival, it had been far too long since he beat her and she knew that he had more hate in his system from the long time he'd not hurt her. Earlier that week he'd slapped her hard in front of her teacher, Yuhi Kurenai, after their conference where Kurenai pointed out that Hinata was at an average for their grade level. After that her father then stormed off and drove away, leaving Hinata at school in the dark. Kurenai had asked if she'd be okay and if there was anything she needed to talk about as she cleaned up the wound on her cheek, but Hinata said everything was okay… she wished she'd told the truth…_

_Her door swung open, revealing a crazed looking Hyuuga Hiashi. He held a huge carving knife in his right hand. "Ohayo…Hinata…" He chuckled and ran towards her, holing the knife in a stabbing position. She screamed and leapt off her bed onto the floor. He stabbed the bed. "Father! Please stop!" She ran to the other side of the room with tears rolling down her pale, bruised, and scared face._

"_No, I won't stop, why should I? You're a failure, and this is your punishment as a complete failure." He charged at her again and slammed his fist into her neck. She fell to the floor coughing and grasping her neck._

"_I'm not finished you bitch!" He kicked her in the side, slamming her body into the dresser. She heaved and blood oozed out of her mouth onto the white-carpeted floor._

"_P-please…" She wobbled to her feet and stumbled away just in time to miss his next swing with the knife which hit the dresser. _

_He charged at her again and slammed her back into the picture hung low on the wall, shattering the glass, leaving it in her bruised back. She heaved again and more blood pored from her mouth. He let go of her, but before she could run away he pulled out a drawer from her desk and flung it at her, hitting her torso. She fell to her knees in pain and agony, spewing more blood onto the floor._

_He continued to throw the drawers until he ran out of things to throw at his sobbing daughter._

_He grabbed her and threw her into her headboard. He began to stab._

_"Please father! I promise I'll work harder! Please don't!" She cried Hiashi held the knife high in the air. "You lying bitch! You said the same thing when I gave you your warning! But no improvement! You know the consequence!" The knife was swung, but the blood covered girl turned and instead of her face the knife hit her shoulder. Blood splattered on her sheets and walls. She sobbed harder and screamed at the pain. "F-Father! Stop!' She put her hand on her bloody shoulder. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore!" She cried. 'Maybe you'll do better if it hurts more!" He swung the knife again, hitting her thigh, spitting more blood into the air. 'P-p-p-plea-please! Stop!' Her father grabbed her and rammed her against the wall with a huge amount of force. He held her head against and stabbed deep into her side repetitively. She screamed in agony and spat more blood up and fainted as he pulled out the knife from her side._

_End Flashback…_

The two stood there by the door, completely taken aback by how terrible it looked, it was truly a surprise that Hinata had made it through the next day at school without at least half of her blood left in her room. "Okay, I'll get her stuff, you just make sure nobody catches us." TenTen commanded Neji.

"Whatever, just hurry up so we can give her stuff to Naruto." Naruto had also notified them that she had lived right after he returned to the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too many gray hairs." She giggled as she threw some of Hinata's bras into a suitcase.

It had been about twenty minutes and Neji's patients were running low. "Are you finished yet?" He complained.

"No." She threw the full suitcase at his feet. "I still have a few more essential things that a girl needs if she's away from home." The brunette walked into the bathroom with a smaller traveling bag.

He sighed heavily.

TenTen started looking threw the cabinets looking for Hinata's 'girly things'. Then the door at the other side of the huge bathroom opened.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Hinata's stuff!" Hinata's little sister Hanabi snarled.

"Oh, heheh, well she… um…" TenTen stammered.

But the look on Hanabi's face turned from pissed to urgent. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Well…" She couldn't think of something to say but was saved by Neji.

"If we say, will you tell Hiashi-sama?"

"No, wh-." He cut her off. "Yes we know where she is, but for her own safety she is living with one of her classmates."

"Why can't she be at home? And what do you mean by 'her own safety'?" Hanabi scowled at her cousin, even though she was eleven she was tall, strong, and always looked pissed about something. "Just tell where she is and fuck off. Hinata-sama is fine here and it isn't any of _your_ business anyway."

"I'm a superior to you, Neji, so I'd recommend telling me where she is. You're in the branch house, remember?" She smirked.

"I wouldn't tell a person like you where she is. And though you're part of the main house and I'm supposed to listen to you, doesn't mean I will. She wasn't safe here," Neji waked up to her. "And it is my business as her cousin and as a promise to my father that I would protect her."

"Fuck off, I'm telling father that you know where she is and you will have to pay the price unless you tell me now." She hissed as she turned to the door. The Hyuuga Clan really did have problems.

Neji grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "If you tell Hiashi-sama, _he'll kill_ _her_." He whispered and shoved her toward the open door out if the bathroom.

"Fine." Her face softened up. "Just make sure she's okay, Neji?"

"Okay. Now piss off before I beat the shit outta you." He growled.

She was gone.

"Hn, I hope she doesn't tell." Neji stormed back into Hinata's room and sat down at the end of her bed.

Now TenTen was worried, Neji had never mention anything about a 'main house' and a 'branch house' before. She quickly finished and walked back into Hinata's room and sat down next to her boyfriend in Hinata's bed.

"Neji-kun…" TenTen held his hand. "What did Hanabi mean about 'branch house'?"

He didn't seem shocked by the question. "It means I'm not a candidate to be an heir to the Hyuuga clan, and a few more complicated things." He took a deep breath "I don't want to bring up those complicated matters at the time, Ten-chan." He seemed to still be in awe at how horrible her assault by Hiashi. He stood up and waked to the top of the bed. He ran his fingertips over the pool of brown, hard, blood.

He sighed heavily and picked up the bags and put them on his shoulders. "Lets go, if we want to be on time, we need to get out of here fast."

Just then the knob turned, but the intruder couldn't get past the lock. It shook the door. TenTen and Neji exchanged nervous glances. "The window." He whispered. "You go first, it's a good chance it's Hiashi-sama and I can't let you get caught." She nodded and jumped out the second story window. He threw the bags down to her and leapt out the window just in time as the door flew open, there Hiashi stood, he walked over to the window in time to see his nephew getting into his car. He chuckled evilly. "Well, well, well, he knows where she is after all." He laughed harder and left the room, closing the door behind him.

--

"Hello, Konoha Hospital, are you holding a Hyuuga Hinata on the premises?" A sinister voice asked.

"Yes sir, she is leaving emergency care and going to recovery presently." The woman said.

"Thank you, and what is her room number?"

"Room 54, is that all sir?"

"Yes." He hung up and laughed, Hyuuga Hiashi grabbed his knife and left to the hospital.

--

"Who just asked for Hinata-chan?" A worried blond asked, his friends next to him.

"Oh, it was her father, I can't believe he didn't know she was here!"

"Fuck."

--

A/N: I hope u see why it took so long 4 me 2 update, if not, sry, it was hard to write, lots on the mind…


	16. Then You Both Shall Die

**IMPORTANT!: this break they're on is spring break! oh, and the end of the story is coming soon.**

okay sry its late, but its long so deal with it.

Do not own Naruto

………………….

"Hello, Konoha Hospital, are you holding a Hyuuga Hinata on the premises?" A sinister voice asked.

"Yes sir, she is leaving emergency care and going to recovery presently." The woman said.

"Thank you, and what is her room number?"

"Room 54, is that all sir?"

"Yes." He hung up and laughed, Hyuuga Hiashi grabbed his knife and left to the hospital.

--

"Who just asked for Hinata-chan?" A worried blond asked, his friends next to him.

"Oh, it was her father, I can't believe he didn't know she was here!"

"Fuck."

……………….

Chapter 16: Then You Both Shall Die

"What's wrong?" The woman asked, clearly confused at their reaction to the news.

'_Hinata-chan, why did he do this to you?… If he won't leave you alone...I'll protect you with my life…' _"Which way is room 54?" Naruto snapped.

"Well, that way," She pointed with her thumb to the right. "But she can't see anyon-."

"Thank you!" The blonde, followed by Neji and TenTen(with suitcases in hand), through the swinging doors.

"Wait!" The woman yelled. "She can't have visitors right now!" The panic stricken woman ran after them.

…………

Hinata blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her less injured arm. "What time is it?…" She thought out loud.

She turned her sore body to see the cock. 2:31p.m. She moaned as she turned back to her original position. Her back was still bruised and her neck was so stiff from being punched. Her side was too, stiff from all the pain medication and her own body healing. Her shoulder blade felt better since it had been stitched back together, the tearing of her flesh was really agonizing before it was stitched together again.

Her leg, on the other hand, throbbed where she'd been stabbed. The doctors had recently finished fixing up her leg and for now they would only need to take all the stitches out in a few weeks.

'I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing… he seemed so tiered when he left earlier this morning…' She sighed and closed her eyes, her cheek stung where the doctors a put stitches. So far none of the doctors had asked her about what happened to her, let alone talked to her. The doctors just came in and did their procedures and left, they hadn't even told her if she was doing better or worse!

The door swung open to her hospital room, startling her. It was Naruto. "Hinata-chan!" He panted. "We (pant) have to (pant) leave!"

"Nani?" She was confused, why was he telling her that she needed to leave? "W-why?"

"HEY! I said that you three couldn't come up here yet!" The woman at the front desk yelled.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked desperately.

"Well… you see… it really isn't safe for you here anymore, and now we have to leave….now…" The blonde tried to tell keep her from knowing her father was coming.

"What do you mean!" The woman from the front desk said. "She's perfectly safe and her father is coming, there is nothing wrong with that!"

Hinata froze, her eyes went wide and she started to quiver. Her breaths were not shallow and her heart beat at a dangerously fast rate.

Naruto ran over to her side and grabbed her hand and tried to break her trance of terror. "Hinata-chan, it's going to be okay, I will never let him hurt you ever again."

Her face twisted and shot up to a sitting position, and vomited. She continued to shake then she passed out and fell on to Naruto.

"What is going on!" The woman looked extremely confused, not to mention angry.

Neji snapped, he'd had enough of his cousin being hurt, and all because of his bastard uncle. "Damn it! He hurt her! He did it!" He snarled. "And because you said she was here, he's coming to finish her off! Do you understand!" He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't let them escape his pearly eyes. "Because of YOU, he is going to come and KILL HER!" A tear slid down his pale white cheek.

The brown-haired woman was now in tears. "I-I'm sorry… I-I-I didn't know… I'm so sorry…"

TenTen held on to Neji's hand, she'd never seen him so upset before, nothing made him cry, the only time she'd seen him cry was after he'd been told the truth about his father's death.

Flashback…

_Three hard knocks came from the door to TenTen's home. It was a stormy, hot, Friday night and TenTen was alone while her single mother went out and since she had no friends that weren't guys, she always spent Friday nights alone._

_"Coming!" The thirteen-year-old TenTen ran to answer the door. She opened it to see Hyuuga Neji, his head held low, crying. He held a scroll in his right hand and still had his backpack on._

_"Neji! What's wrong? Come in!" She took his left hand and led him onto the couch to sit down and cool off._

_"Neji, what's wrong, are you okay?" She held on to his shaking hands._

_He wrapped her around her and sobbed. He never showed emotion, but now, he seemed so broken up, and was he hugging her?_

_"Neji, what happened?" She whispered._

_He sat up and whipped the tears off of his red cheeks and handed her the scroll that he still hadn't let go of._

_She read without question, when she finished she cried too, he'd been lied to for so many years and now the truth was just thrown in his face. "Neji…" She pulled him into a tight hug, he hugged her back as they cried together…and that was the only time she'd seen him cry…_

End Flashback…

Naruto picked up Hinata's limp body and walked over to the window. "Come on!" He commanded. TenTen nodded, as did Neji, who had stopped crying, and followed Naruto to the window. "Hey lady, we checked out, okay?" The blond smirked.

The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, lets get going." Naruto jumped out the first floor window, Hinata in his arms. TenTen and Neji followed after him.

They froze against the hospital wall and crouched behind the bushes as they saw Hyuuga Hiashi enter the hospital, the sun casting a shine off of his knife.

Hinata coughed twice as her eyes flickered open. "N-Naruto-kun…" She closed her eyes again and coughed. Naruto covered her mouth.

"Come on." They stood up and made a mad dash to their cars. Naruto laid Hinata down in the back seat, and darted to the front seat and turned the key. He pressed on the gas and sped out of the hospital parking lot, Neji and TenTen following him.

……………………………

"Okay, well, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Sasuke was someone no one could understand, the way he acted, the way he treated others. It was a fangirl's dream to spend even a second alone with the real Uchiha Sasuke. The Sasuke who cared about others and didn't use a cold shell to hold back his feelings. But Sakura had seen that side of Sasuke. When he kissed her and hugged her, which would forever be cemented into her memory.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura swallowed hard. "I-I love you." She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

To her surprise, Sasuke pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

……………………

Her eyes got teary; she looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining. "R-really?"

He nodded and kissed her lips softly. "Yes, I really do." He whipped the tear off her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him as she cried from happiness. He hugged her back then sat her up to face him. "Are you just going to keep crying?" He joked. "Or are you going to go and get ready for out date tonight?" He smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you're injury is healed enough to be going places?"

He chuckled. "You're annoying, you know that?" He stood up. "If I wasn't feeling better, then why would I want to do something?"

The pink-haired girl giggled. "Okay, well, I have to make a few phone calls first!" She kissed him on the cheek and limped/ran to her bedroom.

"Women." He sat back down on the couch and flicked on the TV. "She's calling, Ino, I know it."

------

Ring Ring!

"Hello, Yamanaka residence, Ino speaking." Ino sat on her bed with the phone.

"Hey Ino! It's Sakura! Guess what!" Her pink-haired friend said happily

"What?"

"I told Sasuke-kun I loved him a and he said he loved me back!" She squealed over the phone.

"Oh my fucking God! When!" Ino had given up chasing after Sasuke in their freshman year and now Ino and Sakura were best friends again.

"Just now!"

"Holy- ahhhh! Details!"

"Well, he came over for the prodject, we ordered pizza and then I told him! He looked SO cute!"

"Wow! I wish I could've seen it! It sounded so adorable! And Sasuke-kun! I wanna see that!"

Sakura giggled. "I think I may tell Naruto, should I?"

"Beats me, but Chouji said that he hasn't picked up his phone in two days! What's going on with him?"

"Dunno, he's weird like that, probly didn't pay the bill." She can't know… I promised…

"Yeah, Chouji just wanted to know, so I figured you might know. But I gotta go! Later! Have fun with Sasuke-kun!"

"I will! Bye!"

Click!

"I knew it." Sasuke stood against the doorframe.

"Knew what?" Sakura turned around on her pink bed.

"That you'd call Ino." He held up the cordless phone from the kitchen.

"You listened to y phone call!" She blushed. "That's mean!"

"So, by the way you paused, you lied about Naruto."

'Shit…what should I do…those two are best friends…' She looked at the ground. "Yeah… I did…"

"So tell me the truth." He looked at her seriously.

"Well, I promised him I wouldn't tell… so don't tell anyone." She sighed. "Naruto is taking care of Hinata because she is in the hospital…"

"Why?"

"Because… her father abuses her…"

"Oh." He looked at the wall. "And Naruto decided to take care of her and that is the reason those two ran out of detention?"

"Yes…"

He sat down next to her. "And you volunteered to have her stay here for a night."

"Huh? How'd you know about that?"

"Well she left her bloody jacket in your bathroom."

"Oh… oops…" She stood up crookedly. "So… can I get ready now?"

"You don't have to get ready yet, we don't have to leave until seven."

"Oh, well… we've already eaten so what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and walked back into the living room.

Sakura sighed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She leaned over and picked up Hinata's jacket. 'Hinata…I hope you're okay…and Naruto…you'd better be okay too…'

……………………

"Here are my keys, now unlock the door." Naruto barely was able to hold Hinata and give Neji the keys to his apartment at the same time. Hinata was still unconscious but was breathing steadily.

The Hyuuga opened the door and headed to the elevator. "Which floor are you on?"

"Floor 13, it's the highest floor."

He nodded and pressed the up button.

Ping 4

Ping3

Ping2

Ping1. The doors opened and a drunken man with a sake bottle came stumbling out of the elevator shaft.

Naruto and Neji jumped back but the drunk grabbed TenTen's arm and pulled her into him. "Hey pretty lady, wanna come back to my place and have some fun?"

"Get the hell off me!" She squirmed but couldn't get him off her arm.

"Get the fuck off her!" Neji yelled as he threw a punch at the man. But the drunken man swung his beer bottle at Neji. It crashed into his left cheek, shattering in his flesh. The boy with long hair recoiled but was punched in the stomach by the strong, fat, drunk. He was flung into the wall, coughing, gasping for air.

"Neji-kun!" TenTen screamed at the top of her lungs, it killed her to see him bleed because of her. His cheek oozed blood from where the glass shards had pierced him, not to mention the beer stung his cheek. The man tightened his grip on her wrist. TenTen screamed again, but this time in pain, the man had broken her wrist!

Tears started to slide down the brunet's cheeks.

Naruto silently laid down Hinata on the ground and came up behind the drunk who was now entering the elevator with TenTen screaming and crying. Naruto held a shard of glass. "Let her go, or you'll drop dead." Naruto said calmly as he held the glass to the man's throat. "One wrong move, and you'll be dead." The way Naruto said all this was too calm, frightening everyone, including himself!

"Okay." The man let go of TenTen; she collapsed on the floor, clutching her broken wrist. Naruto helped TenTen up and she ran over to Neji.

"Neji-kun! Are you okay?" She knelt down in front of him. He leaned up against the wall and nodded. The blood dipping on to his clothes from his cheek, staining his shirt. "Are y-you okay…?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Naruto felt a pang of loneliness, no one ever cared about him if he got hurt, he had to cry alone, clean his own wounds, and grow up alone. With no family, with no friends, you really would have trouble finding a reason to live, when no one acknowledges you. But being alone for sixteen years may harden a person, or make it had for them to care about others, but Naruto always cared about others, even when they didn't give him back the same kindness.

"Uh, guys, we might want to get going…" Naruto stood in the elevator with Hinata in his arms.

"Oh, sorry." TenTen stood up and helped Neji up; they both took a suitcase.

The two entered the elevator and Naruto punched in floor thirteen. The elevator pinged as they got to their destination.

Naruto walked to his apartment door and unlocked it. He walked in and flicked on the lights, only one light came on in the whole house.

It was a small apartment; there was a couch, an old coffee table, a TV, a kitchen with a small refrigerator, microwave, and a sink. There was a bathroom and then Naruto's bedroom.

The blonde walked into his bedroom and laid the battered girl on his bed. "You can wash off in there." Naruto pointed to the door right outside of his room.

The two stood there in silence, Naruto had been abnormally quiet after their encounter with the drunk.

"Naruto, thanks for helping me back there… if you hadn't taken that piece of glass to his neck, I'd have been raped. When'd you become so violent?"

"I've been through a lot being a orphan since as long as I can remember, if you didn't know."

TenTen was surprised; she didn't know he was an orphan, though she'd known him since he was a sixth grader when he transferred to Konoha Middle School. She knew that his parents must not have been very involved with his academics since they never where at school functions, but she'd never thought he was an orphan. But it made since, even at the smallest complement made by anyone he'd blush and make a much bigger deal out of it. And he always seemed lonely when parents came to functions and she never saw him at parent-child fairs.

"O-oh… sorry, I didn't know… sorry…" She felt a little awkward now, he didn't seem to be acting like the Naruto everyone knew, he seemed serious, something that people rarely saw.

"It's not your fault, I know that few people know, and if they do they don't care, you can join the club. It won't bother me, but… you may want to bandage your wrist." He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a roll of bandages. "I'm really good at bandaging, do you want me to wrap your wrist for you?"

"Sure." She held out her right wrist. "Thanks."

"No problem! You get good at stuff like this after a while!" He grinned.

She smiled back as he bandaged her broken wrist. '_Why is he acting so nice when he thought I'd hate him? Weird.'_

"All done!" Naruto put the bandages back in the drawer. Neji emerged from the bathroom, his face looking raw.

"Are you okay Neji-kun?" TenTen lightly toughed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He walked over to his cousin. "How is she doing?"

"Good, her wounds aren't bleeding."

Neji nodded. "What are you going to do if Hiashi-sama finds out she's here?"

"I'll protect her with my life. No one will ever hurt her again on my watch. That's a promise, I'd rather die than have her be in pain again." Not taking his eyes off the battered girl in his bed.

Both Neji and TenTen where shocked at Naruto's noble words, he sounded so mature now, compared to the immature prankster that everyone knew, this was a whole new Naruto.

But again, Hinata had heard everything. She wanted to cry, no one had ever tried to protect her, help her, die for her. And now, her love, Naruto, had promised that he'd die before she'd ever be hurt again. But she had to keep up her act of still being unconscious, she didn't want them to find out she had heard them.

Naruto pushed the stray hairs from her face, making her fight from blushing even harder.

"We'd better go." Neji and TenTen walked to the door. "You'd better keep your promise, Naruto."

"I will!" He grinned his usual foxy grins.

Neji walked into the kitchen, he'd just returned home from dropping TenTen off at her house and he was starving, I mean hey, if you hadn't eaten anything all day and it almost time for dinner.

He opened the fridge, he was always used to Hinata leaving bento for him and Hanabi if they were hungry. She had always loved to cook and if there was any excuse for her to cook, she'd use it. But today, there wasn't any bento, and really, Neji didn't know how to cook, he and TenTen both couldn't cook, and the two had probly been to every restaurant in all of Konoha, anywhere they could get food they didn't have to cook, they'd go. Sometimes TenTen's mother would cook for them, his girlfriend was identical to her mother, they both had brown hair and brown eyes, they both laughed the same way and they always seemed to be happy. TenTen's mother loved Neji, anyone who would make her daughter happy made her happy and she was always nice to Neji. TenTen never knew her father and her and her mother were like best friends. But the difference between the two, her mother could cook.

Neji closed the fridge and headed to the pantry, all food that you'd have to cook. He closed the cabinet and turned around to head up to his room, but was met with a knife at his face.

It was none other than Hyuuga Hiashi, his face held a sadistic smile and he backed his nephew up against the wall. "You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

Neji was in shock but managed to stutter out a "y-yy-yes sir."

"And you know where she is, am I right?" Neji nodded.

"Then reveal her whereabouts and I won't kill you."

"No." Neji, behind his back was dialing TenTen's number; he turned the phone on silent.

"If you won't, then I'll kill you and Hinata. Or save yourself, and I'll only kill her. It's your choice." His smug expression on his face made Neji sick to his stomach.

TenTen answered her phone. But kept silent.

"I-I'll never tell a bastard like you." Neji took a deep breath, which may one of his last.

The Hyuuga elder grinned. "Then you both shall die." As he finished his words he stabbed Neji in the stomach repeatedly. Neji spat blood on the man as he started to collapse but Hiashi held him up. "We can't have you just pass out now can we Neji?"

He stabbed his nephew again, but this time in the chest. Neji tried to scream but instead blood gargled in his throat, smothering his scream.

The older man let go of Neji, the boy dropped to the flood in a puddle of his own blood, his cell phone landing in the blood, breaking as the liquid entered the battery.

Hiashi kicked the dying boy in the side, flipping him over.

Blood was sliding out from the sides of his mouth and out of his nose. Hiashi chuckled to himselfand left.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: I actually had this be a longer chappy but I decided to cut and paste that fir the 17th chapter. I don't wanna interrupt anything in the next chapter, so I'll just tell ya what happens w/ sasusaku stuff: they go to the movies, make out, yada yada.

CLIFFIE! Lol! Review lots or I won't update!


	17. Dilerium

A/N: I have had writers block and I have been quite busy with my own issues, not to mention my insomnia, which has greatly affected my academic skills. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter; it is one of the last. This fic has been so much fun to write, its also a good place to vent my emotions, which is good for me. I have also been busy since school has started up again. So please, enjoy, for this is close to the end. I also noticed… I like Fall Out Boy… oh so random…

This chapter is dedicated to my hundredth reviewer, Black-Dragon-Rock. Also, I thank all of my reviewers, you all rock!

I don't own Naruto.

------------

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

Neji was in shock but managed to stutter out a "y-yy-yes sir."

"And you know where she is, am I right?" Neji nodded.

"Then reveal her whereabouts and I won't kill you."

"No." Neji, behind his back was dialing TenTen's number; he turned the phone on silent.

"If you won't, then I'll kill you and Hinata. Or save yourself, and I'll only kill her. It's your choice." His smug expression on his face made Neji sick to his stomach.

TenTen answered her phone. But kept silent.

"I-I'll never tell a bastard like you." Neji took a deep breath, which may one of his last.

The Hyuuga elder grinned. "Then you both shall die." As he finished his words he stabbed Neji in the stomach repeatedly. Neji spat blood on the man as he started to collapse but Hiashi held him up. "We can't have you just pass out now can we Neji?"

He stabbed his nephew again, but this time in the chest. Neji tried to scream but instead blood gargled in his throat, smothering his scream.

The older man let go of Neji, the boy dropped to the flood in a puddle of his own blood, his cell phone landing in the blood, breaking as the liquid entered the battery.

Hiashi kicked the dying boy in the side, flipping him over.

Blood was sliding out from the sides of his mouth and out of his nose. Hiashi chuckled to himself and left.

----------------------

Chapter 17: Dilerium

On the other end of the phone….

"Neji! Neji answer me! NEJI!" TenTen screamed into the phone, but no avail, she heard the phone die. " Damn it, Neji! Don't die! Please! DON'T DIE!"

TenTen dialed 911 as she got into her car to drive over to the Hyuuga estate. She was sobbing as she spoke.

"911 emergency,"

"Hello, please help! My boyfriend has just been stabbed multiple times and is probly dying!"

"Where is he ma'am?"

"He's at the Hyuuga estate,"

"Where in the estate?"

"I don't know! He just called me when he was being stabbed. I guess he was trying to call for help!"

"We'll be right there."

Click.

TenTen sped down the streets in her car. She got about two miles before it ran out of gas.

"God damn it!" She yelled through tears as she punched the steering wheel. The frazzled brunet jumped out of the car and started running……… she had to see Neji.

She sped past all the pedestrians; all that track she'd taken really did pay off now.

Her heart was racing; she could feel it pounding in her chest. Her head felt as if it were about to explode, she couldn't believe this was happening. Then it hit her, Hinata wasn't safe, Hiashi was coming after her next. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Naruto's number with shaky hands.

Ring

Ring

Ring

-------------

Hinata sat on Naruto's bed, he'd propped her up with pillows so she could eat, and what she did eat, she could barely keep down. Naruto had left to go to buy some food that was easier on Hinata's stomach; ramen wasn't the best for her right now.

The phone rang once, twice, three times now, she looked around the room, the phone was at the end of the bed.

She painfully reached for it, tears slid from her eyes as she picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Hinata! I-its TenTen! Get out of there! Fast! Hiashi…he… he might have killed Neji and now he's after you! Get out NOW! Naruto knows and he's on his way but the best you can do is RUN!"

Hinata dropped the phone, she was shaking, her heart beat faster, it felt as if it was going to beat out of her bandaged chest.

She heard the door creak open… she felt her heart stop for a second, she tried to get up but couldn't. She lay back down, she didn't care any more, the doctors didn't even know if she'd survive all the damage he'd inflicted already. She chuckled softly, '_How silly, I thought that I had _finally_ gotten lucky, that _I'd_ been saved, that _somehow,somebody_ up there wanted _me_ to _live_. I really _am_ as stupid as father said I was…that I'd _really_ be able to live… nobody wants me…so dying would just take away _their_ burdens.' _

"How silly indeed…." She whispered before she started laughing hysterically. " Why would _anyone _want to save _me_! Hahahaha. Just let em kill me! Bring it on Hiashi! I want to die! Do you hear me! I want to die!" She cried as she laughed, hysteria claiming her.

The floor by the front door creaked.

-----------------

TenTen finally arrived at the Hyuuga estate. Medics, cops, investigators, and forensic scientist were at the home. Crime Scene tape surrounded the area. A crowd had formed around it. The brunet struggled through them and ran over to one of the cops.

"Where is he!" She wailed.

"He has been taken to the hospital by air-care." He said it so calmly, like the woman at the hospital when Naruto asked her about Hinata, she felt the same rage well up inside her, she wanted to scream.

She ran through the tape, ignoring the man yelling at her to get back on the other side of the tape.

She burst through the door and into the kitchen where a large group of investigators stood.

She became dizzy; she saw all the blood that had once been in Neji's body. It was on the counter, the white floor. She could only imagine how it would feel to be stabbed. She recoiled and grabbed the counter to keep steady. Her vision went black as a dark thought crossed her mind –_Would if he dies?_- she collapsed on the floor, catching the attention of the other people in the room.

"We need another medic in here!" A woman with long indigo hair yelled. She ran over to TenTen and checked her temperature. Her forehead was hot and she looked flushed. "Hurry!" The woman had frosty- lavender eyes, which were now clouded with worry. She had beautiful ivory skin but it seemed to be scared in many places just visible from under her blazer-like top she was wearing but the scars looked as if they had been there for a longer while.

TenTen managed to whisper a sentence before she lost consciousness. "Save…. Hinata…" She then muttered out Naruto's address… everything went black for the brunet.

The woman's eyes grew wide- _Hinata – _Could it really be the Hinata, the Hinata that she remembered, the Hinata that she had tried to forget? _Save Hinata _Those words rung through her head as the medics took TenTen away.

She couldn't think anymore and fainted. The images of her own torture and her forgotten child spun through her mind.

-------------

Suddenly a strong emotion broker out of her delirium – fear – Her life was going to end, she was going to be gone forever, and pain, the pain of losing everyone she once loved and that cared for her, the only people who wanted her to live – her friends – Hanabinee- chan, Nejinii-san, Amaya-san, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura-san, Lee-kun, Chouji-kun, Ino-san, Temari-san, Sasuke-kun, Kurenai-sensei, _Naruto-kun_… She would have to lose Naruto-kun… the man who she loved, the man who took her in and saved her…. He'd be gone too…

A single tear slid down her tear stained face. She didn't want to die anymore. She wanted to live to the fullest. And she wouldn't be able to if she died.

And Neji. He may have died, and for her, just to keep her safe. More tears streamed down her face. TenTen tried to save her too. And Sakura, she'd let her stay at her home till Naruto could take her to his place. Kiba and Shino who cared for her so much when she needed them. She'd loose all of them too.

More tears pored out of her stinging eyes. She tried to smother a sob but couldn't keep it back anymore. If her death was coming to her now… there was no use holding back her sobs.

The floor creaked again but this time next to the door. The knob turned slowly.

Hinata was now shaking uncontrollably as she tried to stay quiet. She bit her bottom lip hard, blood started to slide out from beneath her teeth as they pierced her lip.

The door opened. She braced herself for death.

-----------------

Doctors stood over Hyuuga Neji in awe, how the boy had ended up living was amazing. They had given him lots of blood, fixed his vital organs and stopped the bleeding only with them having to use the defibrillator a couple of times when he arrived and in the operating room. Hyuuga Neji had definitely made medical history.

The coffee-haired boy lay on the bed; he was paler than ever, if it was possible for someone who already had paper-white skin.

"What happened again?" A nurse looked over at the doctor by her side, who still looked in awe at the seven teen year old boy.

"His uncle tried to kill him, that's all I know." The man never took his eyes off the boy he and his medical team had just miraculously saved.

She looked back down at the boy again… he was a handsome one…

------------------------------------

The door opened…

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" Hinata wailed as she hid under the sheets sobbing.

Someone sat down on the bed next to her and but their hand on her back.

"P-p-p-please…" The person sitting next to her could barely hear here plea.

"Hinata-chan…" The soft voice said shakily… it was Uzumaki Naruto.

A hot tear landed on her back, followed my more and more… was he… crying?

She lifted herself slowly from under the sheets to see him crying softly, his hand still on her back. "Naruto-kun…" He had his pained blue eyes fixed on the floor.

"Hinata-chan… I… I'm sorry…" He whispered as more tears poured out of his eyes. "W-we have to get you out of h-here…"

More tears streamed out of the Hyuuga girl's lavender eyes. She managed to nod and use her not so injured arm to turn Naruto towards her a little more… he leaned over and hugged her softly, she hugged him back.

She tightened her grip around his neck, hoping by just hugging him; her problems would just melt away.

There was a creaking sound from the front of the house, ruining their moment. They shot apart, Naruto jolting up from where he sat down.

He signaled shakily for Hinata to follow suit, but when she tried to get up, she collapsed back down on the bed, as her face twisted with pain.

'_Shit!' _Naruto ran over to her side and picked her up and ran to the bathroom and opened the window, a few feet down was a broken up flat roof.

"You got down first, I'll be right behind you." He whispered as he helped her out the window.

As he was half way out the window the door to his room swung open, revealing the Satan-like face, which looked sickly pleased when he saw the petrified look on the poor blonde boys face.

Naruto jumped out the window so fast he almost got whiplash, he grabbed Hinata and ran to the edge of the roof, he looked down, he gulped and looked to the next roof… it wasn't to far away…

He took a few steps back, getting ready to jump to the next roof but stopped when he heard Hinata's shaky voice.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She looked down too and whimpered at the long distance between them and the ground.

Then a jolting pain hit Naruto below his right shoulder blade. "AAGGHH!" Naruto wailed as he began to falter under the pain. Hiashi was behind him, the knife still imbedded in his shoulder.

Tears of agony slid out of Naruto's azure eyes.

The Hyuuga elder laughed a sick laugh, which would give any person nightmares.

He ripped it out of the poor blondes back, which was now soaked in blood. Hiashi lifted the knife again to strike him but Naruto, despite the pain leapt off the roof… the whole world seemed to come to halt; each second took an hour… they were over the street… thirteen floors above the crowded streets below…

------------------

A/N: OMG OMG OMG! SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! Please R&R!


End file.
